The Mantle Beyond The Eons
by SuperW1998
Summary: After 100,000 years of Atonement, the Forerunners arrived at the Mass Effect Galaxy. The Reapers threaten every organic life, and in the hands of the Iso-Didact is the fate of his people or this new galaxy. Set in Pre-Mass Effect 3. I do not own the Halo series or the Mass Effect Universe.
1. The Beginning

Author's note: A special thank you to Darksoul2142 for helping me on the grammar and spellings.

The Background

Ten Million Years Ago, the Precursors created the two dominant species to uphold the Mantle of Responsibility. These two species were known as the Forerunners and Humanity. However, when the Precursors decided that the Mantle of Responsibility would be passed on to Humanity, and Humanity alone, the Forerunners rose up against their creators and brutally eliminated the Precursors.

At 110,000 BCE, or roughly 9,890,000 years after the Forerunner-Precursor War, the Forerunners rose as the dominant species in the whole Milky Way Galaxy. Standing defiant against the powerful Forerunners were Humanity and San 'Shyuum. Around the same time, Humanity and San 'Shyuum discovered the Flood. The Flood was a parasitic being that consumed all biological life forms. Horrified by the flood, Humanity and her San 'Shyuum allies waged war against the Flood. In a desperate attempt to recover their loss and prevent the spread of The Flood, Humanity invaded Forerunner territory.

At 110,000 BCE, the Forerunner-Human war officially started. With Humanity fighting a two front war against the Flood and the Forerunners, Humanity's military forces were on the brink of total annihilation. However, in the time of crisis, Humanity was able to create a solution against the flood. Manipulating the genes of one third of Humanity's population, that when consumed by the flood, will cause the Flood to destroy itself. The solution was deemed effective, as Human reclaimed worlds after worlds. With the threat of the Flood gone, Humanity's military under the leadership of Forthencho fought a losing war against the superior Forerunner military under the command of the Ur Didact.

At 109,000 BCE, the remaining human forces were crushed by the Didact in the final battle of Charum Hakkor. The Forerunners devolved Humanity into many different primitive species in the name of Humanity's perceived violation of the Mantle. The Forerunners would compose many humans to index their genetic memory, in the hope of finding the solution that destroyed the flood. Forerunner dominance in the galaxy would span for tens of thousands of years.

100,300 BCE, the Flood returned back to the galaxy. The Forerunners, weakened by the previous conflict and its own internal political struggle, were unable to put up a successful defence against the Flood. The Flood devoured everything it touched, and the Forerunners retreated steadily. In the ongoing war against the Flood, the Forerunners were able to learn the horrifying truth: The Precursors were the Flood. In a final desperate attempt, the Forerunners activated the Halo Installations, cleansing the galaxy of life, and then reseeded all life in the galaxy. However, the Forerunner-Flood War achieved the purpose of the Precursors: to shatter the Forerunner confidence in their belief of the mantle. The Forerunners lost their confidence in their own mantle of responsibility, and marked humanity as the sole reclaimer of the mantle as was intended by the Precursors. The Forerunners left the galaxy in the hope of restarting their way of life, an atonement to the sins they caused during the time of their dominance.

However, unknowingly in another Milky Way Galaxy, there was another Humanity on the rise. The Precursors, after being chased and almost wiped out by the Forerunners, debated their course of actions. The majority of the Precursors argued to seek revenge against the Forerunners, and they are turned into the flood. The remaining Precursors decided to abandon the Milky Way galaxy and restart what they have done. The Precursors created a race called the Leviathan in a whole new Milky Way Galaxy, but just like the last time, the created revolted against the creator. The Leviathan rebelled against the Precursors, and the Precursors fled the new galaxy to stop further bloodshed. Yet, before the Precursors left the galaxy, they implanted the seed that will eventually cause the rise of Humanity.

The Leviathan became the dominant species in the new galaxy, but it faced a problem: the balance of organics and synthetics. In the hope of creating a solution, the Leviathan created a semi organic synthetic race known only as the Reapers. The Reapers are all under the command of the AI named as the Catalyst. The Catalyst came to the conclusion that organics are naturally violent, and that the conflict between synthetics and organics always escalate in size. To ensure the overall safety of the galaxy, the Reapers thought to destroy every advanced organic species. Hence starts the Reaper cycle, starting with the Leviathans. To ensure the success of the cycle, the Reapers build the system of the mass relays as a way to stagnate each future species from achieving a high level of technological advancement . The plan proved to be a success, and many species were harvested by the ruthless Reapers.

To modern day in the Mass Effect universe, the harvest of the organics have begun already. One by one the worlds of organics were consumed and harvested. However, different from each previous cycle, this cycle has one exemplar that stands in defiance against the Reapers. His name is as John Shepard. This is the story of the fate of the New Milky Way Galaxy.

* * *

Forerunners

The Iso-Didact sat quietly in the bridge of his flagship, Guilt of Consequences. It had been over 100,000 years since he had activated the Halo array, and he still debated whether or not there was ever a better solution. If only the Ecumene followed the advice of the Ur-Didact before the flood went out of control, then the face of the galaxy would be completely different. After the activation of the Halos, the Forerunners fled the Milky Way Galaxy and travelled through intergalactic space for almost 100,000 years. 100,000 years of atonement, 100,000 years of regret for the damage that the Forerunner has caused to their home Galaxy and 100,000 years to relearn the fundamentals of the Mantle.

"Offensive Bias." The Didact's armour's ancilla called to the second in command of the remaining Forerunner Fleet.

"Didact, long range scanner shows something quite unusual."

"Show me."

Offensive Bias suddenly appeared in a hologram before the Didact.

"Didact, long range scanner has shown another galaxy that matches our Milky Way galaxy."

"That seems unlikely, scan again"

"Already done, after 100 different scans my previous statement remains valid."

"That cannot be possible."

"Didact, rough scans indicate the level of Hydrogen and Helium in this galaxy is a 97.5 percent match. Long range scanner detects similar number of stars and planets to Milky Way Galaxy.".

Iso-Didact sat in silence, but in reality his ancilla was currently communicating with the Life Shaper of the remaining Forerunner fleet, Chant to Green.

"Didact, what pleasure do I owe you?"

"You already know what is ahead, perhaps you can share your thoughts with me?"

"There are billions of galaxy in this universe, a galaxy that is similar to ours should not be uncommon."

"You are correct, but this one is an exact copy."

"That can be troubling, and what are you trying to suggest?"

"Precursors." This word weighs heavily in the mouth of the Didact.

"You lack evidence."

"It's a hypothesis."

"You should inform the council."

"Indeed, they will be interested indeed." And thus, the Iso-Didact rose from his seat and activated a slipspace portal, instantly teleporting him outside of the council chambers.

"The Ecumene Council is now in session under the call from the Iso-Didact. Didact you are now recognized."

"Councillors, our faithful ancilla Offensive Bias has just informed me of another galaxy ahead of our path. This galaxy is a similar copy of our Milky Way Galaxy, and thus I believe that it must be the meddling of the Precursors."

A great murmur began among the different councillors.

"Didact… speak your point please."

"Councillors, we now face two choices, continue our exile in intergalactic space, or find home in this galaxy, and warn other species in case the Flood ever touches this galaxy."

"Why should we meddle with this galaxy? The last time we meddled a galaxy had to suffer galactic scale genocide." The Master Builder known as Constructor of Stars raised against the Didact. Suddenly many councillors yelled "Aye!" to demonstrate their support in the Master Builder's views.

"The Council will let the Didact to finish his speech. Master Builder this will be your final warning."

"Councillors, we shall act not as the caretakers of the galaxy, but as a co-existing member of this Galaxy. Our knowledge of the flood can help any species from making the mistakes we made. This is a much better redemption for the lives that we have took than our continuous exile. We are not…"

"Council, urgent issue ahead." The baritone voice of Offensive Bias suddenly roamed inside the Council Chambers.

"Offensive Bias, you've just interrupted a council session, please tell us that there is something important or I will personally deactivate you." Shouted by the Master Juridical Eternal Unify of Justice.

"Councillors, long range scanners detected millions of unknown vessels. They are giving off unusual gravitational readings and are currently only ten light years away from our position."

"Offensive Bias, have you contacted them yet?"

"No Iso-Didact."

The Iso-Didact cleared his throat. "Ecumene Councillors, we are currently dealing with a first contact situation, I believe it is best that we communicate with this newfound race."

"Aye!" As the Council roared, indicating their support to the Didact's words.

"Councillors, as a matter of caution, I suggest we have the civilian ships take cover behind our naval vessels."

"Aye!" Again the Council roar in approval.

As the Iso-Didact assumed his power as the supreme commander of the Forerunner military, "Offensive Bias, contact the unknowns now."

"As you wish Didact."

…

"Didact, communications are clear"

"Greetings, I am Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, leader of the Forerunners. We are here in a first contact situation, and I hope we come to a peaceful resolution."

Suddenly a deep voice boomed in the broadcast system of the Council Chambers.

"Organics… the chaos of this galaxy. For I am Harbinger, and I am the force of your destruction. We will harvest again to bring order to the galaxy. Know your doom is coming, for the Reapers are here."

The Council Chamber is filled with silence, except the communication static.

* * *

Systems Alliance

Admiral Hackett looks out the window of his flagship, the SSV Kilimanjaro. The SSV Kilimanjaro is the most sophisticated naval vessel ever created by the System Alliance navy, with a total of 156 broadside mass accelerator cannons each capable of launching a 20 kilogram slug to 1.3 percent of speed of light. If there is something call overpower firepower, then it would be the SSV Kilimanjaro.

"Admiral Hackett! Priority message from SSV Houston!" The Comms. Officer suddenly shouted, breaking Hackett's thought on the dreadnought.

'SSV Houston? Wasn't that assigned to the outer rim to detect and monitor Batarian movements?' Hackett's mind suddenly race to a conclusion: The Batarians will attack the Systems Alliance.

"Patch the Houston through!"

"Yes sir"

"SSV Houston, this is Admiral Hackett of SSV Kilimanjaro, what is this priority message you are sending to us?"

"Sir, it's… It's the REAPERS sir!"

"Repeat Houston are you affirmative?"

"100 percent sir, the whole Batarian forces are being decimated by the Reaper forces. Shit… They've found us… Admiral the Reapers are here! I repeat th-..."

The abrupt static caused a tense atmosphere to settle over the bridge of SSV Kilimanjaro.

"Someone patch me to Admiral Anderson."

"Yes sir."

"Admiral Hackett, I was just about to contact you."

"Anderson, we have a problem."

"Is it the Reapers? We've lost contact with a lot of our deep space probes… and all of our communication systems with Arcturus Station have been unsuccessful."

"Holy shit.. Shepard is right."

"I will go alert the Board of Council, and sir, permission to get Shepard out of that goddamn cage."

"Granted Anderson, I will alert the fleets. Hackett out."

'Shit.. if the Reapers nailed Arcturus Station then Earth is more or less doomed.' Hackett just couldn't imagine what state the Systems Alliance was in. It took the whole Alliance fleet to take out one Reaper Capital ship, and that was with over 30 percent casualties. 'If only the politicians listened to Shepherd's warning and actually contributed to the build up effort.'

"Sir! News from SSV Sevastopol!"

"Patch it through!"

"Sir yes sir."

Hackett almost guessed that is must be the news of the Reapers. However, Hackett grew a bit uneasy. The Sevastopol was a frigate that was sent to recover a malfunctioning probe in the region of intergalactic space. It is the back door of the System Alliance… unless...

"SSV Kilimanjaro do you read?" A deep Scottish accent chanted in the broadcast system.

"SSV Sevastopol this is Admiral Hackett of SSV Kilimanjaro copy."

"Sir, we've just sighted some derelict Reapers sir… no, change that to hundreds."

"Derelict Reapers… are they recent?"

"That's the issue sir, these Reapers appear to be destroyed a few moment before. But what is more amazing sir, is that some Reapers are all sliced clean half, and the rest all have some kind of direct penetration of its hull."

"What…"

"Sir, some of the Reapers are still burning… and we detected one ship remaining that's not a Reaper. It doesn't match to any profile of the Alliance Database, sir."

"Have you contact it yet Commander?"

"Yes sir, but it seemed to have failed… wait… hold a second, sir we just received a package!"

"Open it now Commander."

"Sir… it's a message form that ship… it's in perfect English!"

"Humans, we are Forerunners, and my name is Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, commander of the Forerunner military. It seems that this galaxy faces the threat of the Reapers, and so do we. I hope that we can come together as allies during the time of crisis."

"Holy shit… sir this is a first contact scenario. Sir what should I do?" The Commander of the Sevastopol is now trembling is both fear and excitement.

"Commander, you orders are to contact them in the best bloody manner, and make sure we gain their support for our war against the Reapers."

"Sir yes sir, it will be done."

"Good, Hackett out."

* * *

Do please leave a review.


	2. Forerunner Encounter

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your feedback and all of your reviews are really helpful. Please feel free to point out any plot inconsistency or plot holes. Major grammar issues will also be noted.

A thank you to Darksoul2142 for editing my pieces.

* * *

Forerunner Naval Assets

Fortress Class: 100 KM Forerunner warship. Capable of obliterating entire planets and launching multiple attack ships of various class.

Dreadnought: 10 KM Forerunner warship. Backbone of Forerunner military in space.

Harrier Class: Fast Attack Forerunner warship. They are relative small in Forerunner standards but maintains a cruiser standard in Citadel standards.

Carriers: Forerunner Warships that are capable of launching 700 fighters.

* * *

Forerunner Naval Assets

Fortress Class: 100 KM Forerunner warship. Capable of obliterating entire planets and launching multiple attack ships of various class.

Dreadnought: 10 KM Forerunner warship. Backbone of Forerunner military in space.

Harrier Class: Fast Attack Forerunner warship. They are relative small in Forerunner standards but maintains a cruiser standard in Citadel standards.

Carriers: Forerunner Warships that are capable of launching 700 fighters.

* * *

Encounter

"Offensive Bias, I want you to triangulate this so called Harbinger now." The Didact demanded.

"... It is done. Triangulation complete and we have located Harbinger now. It is currently 1 light year away from our position."

"Very well, Council of Ecumene, this so called Harbinger has just declared hostility upon us. For the safety of the Forerunners, I request immediate Emergency powers be granted upon me."

"Perhaps we can still utilize diplomatic resolutions… this doesn't have to end in bloodshed." The Life Workers were known to for peace and diplomacy. Being the head of the Life shapers, Chant to Green was always on the forefront to argue for peaceful contact with other species.

"Can't you see Chant to Green? We are facing a million different vessels with unknown power. They want to "harvest" us. We don't have time for any diplomatic solutions. For I am the commander of the Warrior-Servant, and the survival of the Forerunners is our primary and only objective."

"Aye!" The Council burst to demonstrate their support for the Didact. (Frankly you have used this line a lot in the previous chapter so I think you should cut straight to the paragraph below as this line, no offense is redundant given the following paragraph.)

"The Council has made its decision, for the survival of the Forerunners, the Ecumene Council grants the Didact emergency power to command all Forerunner vessels."

"Thank you Council, for now I request all of you to take shelter in your ships."

All the Council members then activated their slip space teleport system and teleported to their own respective ship.

"Offensive Bias I want all civilian ships to cloak and disengage, have all Fortress class vessels cloak and form a shield around the civilian ships as well." The voice of the Didact echoed in the quiet Council Chambers. The voice of experience and knowledge commanded the remaining Forerunner fleet.

"It will be done."

"Offensive Bias, have the Dreadnoughts get into Delta formation, and get all the Harriers to cloak and form a protective sphere around the Dreadnoughts. Tell the carriers to cloak and stay behind the Dreadnoughts, and do not release the fighters yet."

"It is done Didact."

"Offensive Bias you will take control of the civilian and Fortress ships. If the enemy overwhelms us, then disengage and flee. This is your last command."

"It's been an honour Didact."

With a single gesture, the Iso-Didact teleported himself back to the bridge of his planet breaker, Guilt of Consequences. The upcoming battle would determine the survival of his species. Didact could feel the burden of responsibility on his shoulders, but his millennium of warfare experience allowed him to concentrate even under such pressure. Didact looked over to his monitor and watched the movement of the fleet.

The Forerunner fleets are divided into civilian ships and military vessels. The fleet consists of 30 different ships of the Builders, Miners, Life Workers and Council members, escorted by 4 Fortress class, 2 Carriers, 28 Dreadnoughts and 30 Harriers and the Didact's personal flagship. These were the remains of the once mighty Forerunner navy, old but still functional at optimum efficiency, just like all Forerunner equipment.

Suddenly, the First Officer of the Guilt of Consequences, Endurance of Eternal Stars, broke the silence on the bridge.

"Didact, we have multiple readings on our Epsilon Sector. Contacts of roughly 200 unknown enemy vessels. 150 enemy vessels are just 160 meters long and 50 vessels are 2000 meters long. They are currently 5000 kilometres away from our position, and are travelling in pincer formation Sir."

"Very well, let them think that they can encircle us. Have the dreadnoughts move into Hex formation and fire at their capital ships. I want all Capital ships to be eliminated, and ignore the smaller vessels for now. Hex formation Alpha and Beta fire at left pincer, and Hex formation Gamma and Delta fire at the right pincer. All Harriers are to be maintaining their cloak."

"Understood Didact, it will be done."

Dreadnoughts are the backbone of the Forerunner military, they are versatile and hold tremendous firepower. The 28 Dreadnoughts broke their original Delta formation split to four groups. This tactic was simple, have six Dreadnoughts form a Honeycomb in space and have one Dreadnought in the middle. Then all six Dreadnoughts would have their energy diverted to the Dreadnought in the middle, and the combined power of seven dreadnoughts would then release a concentrated energy beam. It is one of the most devastating attacks ever created during the Flood War, and it remains as the most effective long range weapon for the Forerunner military.

Each Dreadnought was in its battle group formation and powered up its energy weapons. Then suddenly, a concentrated beam of pure energy sliced through the empty vacuum of space. The bright blue beam instantly decimated three Reaper capital ships in one shot. It was a clean cut and the once mighty Reaper capital ships were sliced like butter by a hot knife. Some Reaper ships had their Element Zero core completed cut by the energy weapon, and the core itself exploded in a brilliant fireball of red. Then, the rest of the Forerunner battle groups fired as well.

The Reaper formations didn't even had the time to respond to this kind of attack. Millions of years of harvest served no protection against directed energy weapons. Harbinger had underestimated the power of these organics, and his fellow Reapers would pay for his mistake.

"Didact, all ships confirmed kills. Scan indicates that these Reapers have only primitive Kinetic Barriers. Total kills count 13 enemy Capital ships sir."

"Very well, have all Dreadnoughts to hold their position and continue their fire."

"Didact, enemy ships are closing to our position. Currently their lead ships are only 3000 kilometres from our position."

"Continue fire; remind me when they are in the range of 1000 kilometres."

"Yes sir."

The Dreadnoughts continue their concentrated barrage, and each shot decimating a minimum of two Reapers Capital ships. The capital ship's evasive manoeuvres prove to be in vain, as the Forerunner barrage proves to be just too fast to be dodged. One after one, the Sovereign-Class Reaper capital ships were obliterated by the blue beam of death. Never before had the Reapers encountered such a powerful adversary. Through all the cycles of harvest, the Reapers had always outclassed the organics in power, range and defence. However, now the Organics were able to destroy the majority of the Reaper capital ships from an incomprehensible range. This situation caused the Reapers what they did not feel in eons, fear.

Suddenly, the Reapers changed their tactics. Instead of trying to encircle the Forerunner forces, all Reaper Destroyer performed a FTL jump in an attempt to overwhelm the available 28 dreadnoughts. This plan would have worked if there were only 28 Dreadnoughts that the Reapers were able to locate.

"Didact, we have all enemy vessels entering some kind of faster than light travel."

"Very well, they want to attempt to overwhelm our dreadnought. Fear not. All Dreadnoughts perform emergency slipspace jump and enter closer quarter range with the remaining Reaper capital ships."

"It is done Didact."

"Good, now have all Carriers release its fighter and have all Harriers disengage cloak. We will crush these Reapers to nothing but dust."

"Understood." Endurance relayed to the Didact.

The Reaper Capital ships believed that the Forerunner fleet is already finished. 150 Destroyers is overwhelming fire power to all the previous Organic races, and the Destroyers can surely take down these 28 Forerunner Capital ships. However, to the Reaper's surprise, once their Destroyers entered FTL, a strange blue disc formed in front of the Forerunner ships, and suddenly the Forerunner ships were no more. The Reapers capital ships were still analyzing the situation before suddenly the 28 Dreadnoughts reappear right in front of the Reapers. One of the Dreadnoughts even rammed a Reaper capital ship, and the Reaper is immediately shattered to multiple pieces.

"Didact all emergency slipspace transitions are complete. Scan indicates just 11 enemy capital ships remain."

"Very well old friend have our Dreadnoughts fire at will. Eliminate these abominations."

"Yes Didact"

"Have the remaining enemy vessels arrived yet?"

"...Hostile contacts reappearing. 150 enemy vessels sir converging on the Guilt of Consequences."

"I want all Harriers and fighters fire at an elevated angle. I want our Harriers and fighters to encircle the enemy vessels and suppress them with all of their firepower. Endurance of Eternal Suns, fire all particle cannons and move away from friendly fire."

"Already done Didact."

While the Reaper capital ships were being decimated by the Forerunner Dreadnoughts, the Destroyers fared no better luck. Once coming out of FTL, the intended Forerunner Dreadnoughts had moved to the other side. Instead, the Destroyers were faced with 1 Dreadnought, 30 cruiser and hundreds of fighters. The Destroyers halted for a second to calculate the situation, and that one second proved to be fatal.

In synchronised action, all of the Forerunner vessels fired their weapons. Hundreds of blue beams smashed the Reaper formation like a hail of meteors. The direct energy weapons deployed by the Forerunner military completely bypass the kinetic barriers of the Reapers. Each shot of energy pierced through the hull of each Reaper destroyer. Element Zero core overload, hull structure failure, and overall hull disintegration occurred across the reaper fleet. The Reaper ships fought back in an attempt to turn the tide, only to find their Magneto hydrodynamic cannons to be absorbed by unknown blue shields.

"Didact, we've suppressed the enemy vessels. We are firing from all angles."

"Very well. Endurance, do you have any analysis on our enemy's weapons?"

"Yes Didact, these Reapers utilize Magneto hydrodynamic weapons. Our fighter's shields were only able to withstand these hits once, but our larger vessels are capable of taking multiple hits. We've been hit by multiple Reapers, and our shield strength only dropped by 2 percent."

"Very well old friend, contact Offensive Bias."

"Yes Didact."

"Offensive Bias, do you read me?"

"Didact, your tactical prowess is supreme. I estimate that all enemy vessels will be eliminated in the next 3 minutes, with us only taking minor casualties. "

"Offensive Bias I want you to analyze these Reapers. Their propulsion, faster than light drive and anything that poses a threat to the Forerunners. We may have defeated this task force, but there are still millions of Reapers out there. A tactical victory serves almost no weight for a war."

"It will be done."

The Didact looked out at the monitor of his ship. The Reaper vessels were being gutted by single shots. The threat of these Reapers would be no more, but what concerned him was still what was out there. Millions of Reaper still out there…

"Didact the battle is over. All Reaper vessels have been eliminated and we suffered minor casualties. To be exact we lost only 25 fighters. Congratulations Didact." The words of Endurance of Eternal Stars interrupted Didact's thoughts.

"Very well Endurance, let us join the Council."

"Very well Didact."

"Wait… have all ships cloak, we don't want more vessels to engage us, not for now."

"It is done Didact."

Suddenly Offensive Bias's hologram appeared before the Iso-Didact. "Didact, I've detected a vessel in approximately 1 light years away."

"Another Reaper?"

"No Didact, it doesn't seem to match the design of the Reapers. Scans indicates a more streamlined vessel. I've detected organic life forms on that vessel, it's owners are still currently unknown."

"Continue scanning Offensive Bias, Endurance?"

"Yes Didact."

"Have all ships cloaked except for mine. The Guilt of Consequences will deal with this new vessel."

"Yes Did-."

"Didact, this can be most troubling." Suddenly Offensive Bias's hologram turned into the Glyph of Reclamation. "Didact, I've detected human presence on the vessel."

Humans…. The Didact's first thought is that some of the ancient humanity must of escaped from the wrath of the Forerunners and travelled through intergalactic space. If these are the foes that the Forerunners had faced… the Didact cannot even imagine the possibilities. .

"Does it match with our ancient humanity's profiles?"

"No Didact, this vessel does not have any slipspace drive cores, and they give off some similar unusual gravitational readings that the Reapers were giving."

'Then perhaps these are indeed different humans.' This thought made the Didact to believe his Precursor theory to become more and more accurate.

"Very well Offensive Bias, Endurance I want you to prepare a recording, for I will sent a message to the humans."

"Very well Didact."

As the Iso-Didact walks in front of the recording device, he experienced a flashback when he last met Forthencho. Forthencho, the Lord of Admirals of Humanity, was the Didact's greatest and finest opponent. Their last encounter is still vivid in the Didact's memory, "I believe, that humans will not end here, but may rise again—fight again. Humans are always warriors." Human are always warriors… if only the Forerunner ever had the honour and chance to fight alongside with Humanity.

"Humans, we are Forerunners, and my name is Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, commander of the Forerunner military. It seems that this galaxy faces the threat of this Reaper, and so do we. I hope that we can come together as allies during the time of crisis."

"The message is sent Didact." The deep voice of Endurance of Eternal Stars echoes in the bridge of Guilt of Consequences.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	3. The Contact

Author's Note: I really appreciate the feedback and reviews, they really do help me a lot. Feel free to offer any suggestion to the story it-self.

Also, if anyone is interested in being a proof reader since I am not a native speaker, please contact me. May god have mercy on my grammatical errors.

Finally, please have a moment of silence for our men and women in uniforms, today is Memorial Day.

A thank you to Darksoul2142 for proof reading and revising my work.

* * *

Revelation

Commander Alan Smith was a middle aged man with a greying hair. Born in Scotland, Alan was from a poor family that lived off public welfare. However, it was in such conditions that Alan learned the value of hard work. Alan would have got into the Cambridge Business School if his family was a bit wealthier. Faced with a limited choice, Alan joined the Systems Alliance. Alan was a natural leader, and it didn't go unnoticed. After almost 20 years in the Systems Alliance, Alan was given the rank of commander and his own ship, the frigate SSV Sevastopol, named after the Battle of Sevastopol back in World War Two.

The SSV Sevastopol was stationed with the Arcturus fleet before she was assigned to investigate a malfunctioning deep space probe deep in the galactic rim. Alan wasn't exactly pleased with this assignment, especially with the Batarians being in an uproar with what Shepard did. 'Speaking of Shepard, where is he?' Alan had always viewed Shepard as a true hero for humanity, even if Shepard did work with Cerberus.

"Flight Lieutenant, take us to the Epsilon Relay."

"Roger that commander." Flight Lieutenant Larry Berger was a well experienced pilot with over 20 years of experience of flying various Alliance ships. From Kodiak Shuttles to Mantis Gunships, Larry Berger had his taste in all varieties.

"Going through Epsilon Relay right now Commander"

It was a whoosh for Commander Smith. He never understood how these mass relays really worked, and he probably never will.

In a matter of seconds the SSV Sevastopol came out from the Relay, ahead of them was the empty void of intergalactic space.

"Lieutenant Berger, enter the following coordinates for FTL. Let's get this done as fast as possible."

"Aye Aye Commander."

The SSV Sevastopol supercharged its Element Zero core, and the Sevastopol's mass effect field decreased Sevastopol's mass to the point that allowed it to travel at velocity faster than light.

Even after all these time he had travelled in FTL, the sight of beyond the speed of light still amazes him. Brilliant flashes of white... never ending flashes of white appearing before his own eyes.

"Commander, ETA 3 hours."

"Thank you Lieutenant Berger."

Everyone had a sixth sense, and in Smith's case that sixth sense was detecting bad situations. Commander Alan Smith trusted his instincts very much; it had been more than one time since his instincts had saved him. This mission gave him an uneasy feeling even though it was standard one and going well so far. Trusting his gut feeling, Alan spoke into the ship wide broadcasting system.

"Attention all hands, this the Commander speaking. As you all know Alliance Command had ordered us to check out a malfunctioning deep space probe. This seems like a pretty ordinary mission, grab and go. However, a deep space probe won't just malfunction on its own, especially that all of our other deep space probes are still working well to this date. No one knows if this is the work of Cerberus, or maybe even the Batarians. Therefore, I want all stations on high alert, I don't want any possible surprises. This is the Commander, out."

"Commander, coming out of FTL in 5 minutes." The voices of Lieutenant Berger interrupted Smith's nap. It was a good nap… a moment of peace before the storm.

"Alright listen up everyone this is Commander Smith, all personnel get to your battle stations, high alert. Over and Out." Alan Smith really hoped it is just a probe malfunctioning, he still has a wife back on Earth.

"Commander we are coming out of FTL in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Good, Lieutenant let's find that-"

"Shit sir… you might want to see this…" The voice of Lieutenant Berger sounded as dry as cotton.

In a moment, Smith's greatest fear is confirmed. Reapers… except what frightens him even more was how these Reapers were all derelict, and still burning. It's not just one Reaper, it's hundreds of them. All either sliced in half, or have their hull completely punctured and pierced. There is even one Reaper that was in pieces…

The Commander still remembered the Alliance encounter with Sovereign; it was a nightmare even to this day. Cruisers getting gutted and cut down like paper. Entire Frigates flotilla eliminated by one single sweep of the Reaper's main gun and its GARDIAN systems. The Sevastopol was one of the Frigate flotillas that fired the final shot that destroyed Sovereign. It took 3 System Alliance Fleets to just destroy one Reaper, now there are supernatural forces that could easily decimate the Reapers, it seemed almost like an act of god.

"All personnel scan the area, are there any other Reapers signatures? Communications, contact Alliance Command now."

The SSV Sevastopol just had its Quantum Entanglement communication system installed a few days ago. The SSV Sevastopol's advanced system allows her to send information to Systems Alliance Command almost instantly and without need for comm. buoys.

"Sir we are reaching System Alliance Commander. Confirmation the SSV Kilimanjaro, sir." The Comms. officer yelled.

"SSV Kilimanjaro do you read?"

"SSV Sevastopol this is Admiral Hackett of SSV Kilimanjaro copy." The strong and deep voice of Admiral Hackett echoed through the comms. system.

"Sir, we've just sighted some derelict Reapers sir… no, change that to hundreds." Commander Smith could not almost suppress the excitement and fear in his voice.

"Derelict Reapers… are they recent?" Admiral Hackett's tone suddenly became very deep and quiet.

"That's the issue sir, these Reapers appear to be destroyed a few moment before. But what is more amazing sir, is that some Reapers are all sliced clean half, and the rest all have their penetrated through and through."

"What?"

"Sir, some of the Reapers are still…... "

"Commander, unidentified vessel straight ahead. Sir, it has no known configuration. The Operations Officer yelled.

"All units get a lock on target. Don't fire. Hail that ship." This was a first contact situation for Smith, and he didn't want to provoke any kind of god like beings that would surely atomize him if any hostile action was taken.

Remembering that he was still on the line with Admiral Hackett, Smith quickly reported to Hackett.

"We detected one ship remaining that's not a Reaper. It doesn't match any ship profiles in the Alliance Database, sir."

"Have you contacted it yet Commander?" The Admiral replied.

"Commander hailing has been unsuccessful." The comms. officer yelled to the bridge, answering the Admiral's question.

"Commander CIC has no confirm lock on target, over." The Operation Officer interrupted the comms. officer.

Sweat broke out on the Commander's forehead. Not the sweat due to the temperature, but the kind due to fear.

"Yes sir, but it seems to have failed"

Before Smith could continue, the comms. officer again yelled to the bridge, "Commander we are receiving transmission from unidentified vessel!"

"… wait… hold a second, sir [Hackett] we just received a package!"

"Open it now Commander." Hackett's voice speaks authority and command.

"Sir it's a message form that ship, it's in Perfect English!"

What happened next simply couldn't be described in words.

"Humans, we are Forerunners, and my name is Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, commander of the Forerunner military. It seems that this galaxy faces the threat of the Reapers, and so do we. I hope that we can come together as allies during time of crisis like this."

"Holy shit… sir this is a first contact scenario. Sir what should I do?" Commander Smith had been trained by the Alliance for first contact scenarios, he was drawing a blank with the training seemingly ineffective for this situation. Just then, Admiral Hackett's voice burst from the Comm.

"Commander, you orders are to contact them in the best manner, and make sure we gain their support for our war against the Reapers."

"Sir Yes sir, it will be done." It's the only phrase Commander Alan Smith could think of now.

"Good, Hackett out."

* * *

Command

Admiral Hackett didn't want to leave Commander Smith all by himself, but the discovery of another race is not the most pressing issue. Hackett would love to communicate with this new founded race. Hopefully it is peaceful and it will ally with Humanity. However, Hackett still has his own priorities. The Reapers can strike Earth at any second now, and Hackett knows that the Systems Alliance is not ready. The First Fleet is near the Charon Relay, and the Fourth Fleet above Earth is also mobilizing. The situation seems almost helpless, with the whole Systems Alliance cut off from each other, both in space travel and communication. This leaves only isolated pockets of resistance against an overwhelming force. The situation is bad… really bad.

Hackett had his faith in Commander Alan Smith to do the right thing. Smith is a decent man, a good leader, and most importantly, a damn good diplomat. There is only one man that can outmatch Smith in term of his diplomacy skills, and that man is locked up in Toronto for saving the galaxy. "Goddamn Shepard… all of our hopes are on you."

"Comm, give me a line to Admiral Anderson!"

"Aye Aye."

The Comm link opened.

"Admiral Anderson, how is things down there? We don't have much time."

"Admiral Hackett, I've just released Shepard, and we are going to the Defence Committee."

"Defence Committee? Words don't kill Reapers, guns do. The Committee will be a waste of time."

"Negative Admiral, the whole Defence Committee is currently scared shitless, we need Shepard, the only one with any knowledge of the Reapers, to get the Committee to get their acts together.

"Well then Anderson, make it quick. Also, I've ordered to bring the Normandy back, it will arrive at the Headquarters soon."

"Understood Admiral."

"Good, make it quick Anderson."

"Will do Admiral."

To Hackett, bureaucracy was never his thing. If history had taught Hackett anything, then it is that bureaucratic issues always interfere with the best interest of the military. In the end, soldier's lives were sacrificed for political gains, and it pained Hackett every time he thought about how this galaxy's political agenda had limited their preparation for the Reapers.

The defensive perimeter around Earth was slowing forming…

'Good luck out there Commander Smith' was Hackett's only thought.

* * *

Reclaim

"Offensive Bias, collect all possible information on that ship."

"Understood Didact, I've already tasked an infiltration ancilla to collect data. Their cyber defence is almost non-existent."

Suddenly, the Iso-Didact experienced a surge in his body. Offensive Bias had just uploaded all the information collected on that ship's system, and it is instantaneously absorbed by the Didact's personal armour ancilla. Forerunner had mastered the art of ancilla to the point that information of a several lifetimes could be stored and learned by the user in matter of seconds. The Didact was filled with information of this galaxy, from the basic evolution of this humanity, to the creation of this "Systems Alliance", to the discovery of an unknown element called Element Zero and an unknown technology called Mass Relays, to the joining of this galactic community known as the Citadel Council, and finally to the gloomy threat that this Galaxy has to face. Humanity sharing the galactic stage with other species, these Asaris, Turians, Salarians and many more, these are truly intriguing to Didact. However, what stands out for the Didact is this one human called John Shepard. One singlehandedly defeat a Reaper Capital Ship and destroy a whole base of Reaper Slaves. Humans are always so full of surprises.

Suddenly Offensive Bias interrupted Didact's thought, "Didact the vessel is hailing us."

"Let them speak."

"Your Ancilla will be transmitting the live feed Didact."

"Good, now Offensive Bias, I want you to transmit your data to all Council members."

"It is done."

Then, the Didact's communication channel came to life.

"This is the SSV Sevastopol of the System Alliance. My name is Alan Smith, Commander of this ship. I wish we can make peaceful contact."

The transmission ended, and the Didact is left wondering what would be his next course of actions.

"Very well. Endurance of Eternal Stars."

"Didact."

"Contact this Human vessel, let them dock."

"Are you sure Didact? They can be a security threat."

"Let's make this an exception."

"As you wish Didact. I will send the transmission now."

…

"Didact, the vessel had responded. They are coming to the primary docking area now."

"Very well, Endurance monitor any activities of that vessel. Offensive Bias, join me as the delegation."

"Yes Didact." Both the Forerunner and the Construct replied.

In one single instant, the Didact teleported himself to the primary docking bay, alongside him are his two Warrior-Servant guards.

The Didact had his armour conceal his face, as he didn't want to surprise the humans. Humanity is a beautiful species to say the least, and because of that Humans viewed the Forerunners as ugly animals. Every species, no matter how powerful, will always have their own stereotypes.

Ahead of the Didact is the human vessel. It looked sleek and menacing. Even being in a different galaxy, human design still impressed the Didact. Then the ship's airlock opened with a hiss, and in front of the Didact walked out 5 men, all in a blue coated armour with a single visor that showed the eyes.

The leader of the human spoke, and Didact's translation ancilla kicked in instantaneously.

"Greeting, my name is Commander Alan Smith, Commander of the SSV Sevastopol. I am here under the orders of the Systems Alliance to establish peaceful and positive contact among us."

A soldier as a diplomat, very interesting indeed. Then the Didact remembered he is not a diplomat either, except this is just how the circumstances worked. Circumstances dictate everything.

Then, the Didact's deep voice echoed from his own personal armour. "Greeting human, my name is Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, but you can simply call me Didact. I am the leader of the Warrior Servant class, and the supreme commander of the Forerunner military."

The figure in front of the Didact is merely six feet tall, contrast to the Didact's imposing figure of 10 feet tall. However, the man in front of him showed no fear, and his voice is rich with confidence.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Didact. I, Commander Alan Smith welcome you to the Systems Alliance, the central representative body of Earth and her colonies." Humans were always so good with words.

"The pleasure is mine Commander Alan Smith." The ancilla of the Didact's armour spoke perfect English with a slight English accent.

"Very well. Now, I am going to cut in honest. I have no idea about your race, and there is no information about the Forerunners until now. Are you from this galaxy?" The Human decided to cut down all the formal setting and cut right to the point. Straight to the point, that is something the Didact preferred.

"Human, the answer for your question is no. We are Forerunners, guardians of the Mantle, and we travelled from another galaxy indeed." The Didact replied.

The expression on the man face was of disbelief. The man opened his mouth, then closed it because words simply couldn't express his disbelief. The Didact on the other side, remained stoic and calm, it was expected that the human would be in disbelief. Finally, the human commander spoke, "Well certainly there is a lot of things unknown between us."

Little did the human commander knew, the Didact had already learnt all of the information on this Humanity. However, maintaining a positive diplomatic atmosphere is very crucial, thus the Didact could only speak in the affirmative.

"Indeed, perhaps we should travel to the room of diplomacy." With a single wave of hand, the Humans and the Forerunners were teleported to the room of diplomacy.

"What… what just happened?" Exclaimed the Commander, and each of the four guards raised their weapon out of confusion.

"That was a slipspace teleportation device" replied Offensive Bias, as his hologram suddenly appeared.

"What is this? Who are you?" The human exclaimed.

"I am Offensive Bias, Contender Class Ancilla in service for the Forerunners."

"An AI… isn't it? You've managed to have the AI to serve you? How does it operate without a blue box?" The commander immediately questioned. The four guards behind the commander immediately tensed their weapons after hearing the word AI, in response the Warrior Servants behind the Didact raised their weapon as well. Gold coloured light rifles instantly formed into life.

The Didact, however, remained calm. His armour's ancilla had already allowed him to understand what the humans were talking about.

"Worry not, for our ancilla s safe. They are loyal for more than 100,000 years."  
"...That is incredible…" Then the human with a single wave of gesture, the four guards lowered their weapons, and at the same time, the Warrior Servants lowered theirs as well.

"Commander, I believe you have more other pressing issue for me."

"Didact, I will only be plain honest to you. Did your ship destroy these vessels out in the space?"

"Yes."

"You have destroyed approximately 200 Reapers ships. Let me tell you that it took the System Alliance 3 fleets to just take one Reaper ship down, but just one ship of yours can take down 200. This galaxy is under the threat of the Reapers, and we need help. I am here to seek an alliance between us humans and you Forerunners. We will provide everything you want, as long as you help us against the goddamn Reapers."

'Three fleets to take down one Reaper vessel? How can this galaxy be so weak?' The Didact thought to himself.

"The Forerunners will lend you support against the Reapers. However, I insists that we perform a more detailed diplomatic meeting between our people."

"I agree, but then we will have to go to Earth or Arcturus system. Does your ship run on Eezo?"

"No." was the Didact's firm answer.

"Well that may be problematic, since you would need Eezo to use the Mass Relays. I can always report back to System Alliance and have they sent the delegation to you."

"That will not be necessary." Offensive Bias interrupted the Human officier. "For your location of Earth can be travelled in less than an hour."

"What… how do you know Earth's location?"

"The Codex." Offensive Bias replied.

The Didact almost worried that Offensive Bias is developing a humorous personality. It was then Offensive Bias communicated with the Didact's personal ancilla.

"Didact, the planet known as Earth is Erde-Tyrene, we can jump to the system in less than one hour."

"Thank you Offensive Bias." Was all of the Didact's reply.

"How… well if you can do so. I will contact the Systems Alliance as soon as possible."

"Then we are agreed."

"Yes, and I need to return to my ship."

"And human, tell your council that there will be more than one ship."

Then, the Didact waved his hand, and suddenly reality shifted and the group was in the primary bay again.

The Didact wondered how the Ecumene will react to this news.


	4. First Glance

Author's note: A big thank you for all the reviews and feed backs from all of you. I really do enjoy reading the reviews and feed back, and they help me a lot.

If you guys have any suggestions, even to the plot, just put it in the Review. I will consider everything.

A thank you to Darksoul2142 for proof reading and revising my work.

* * *

Ecumene

"The Ecumene Council is now in Emergency Session, Master Builder Constructor of Stars you are now recognized."

"Thank you Council, before I start, I would like to ask the Iso-Didact one important question, why are we travelling to unknown territory of the Humans?" The Master Builder roared against the Didact.

"Simply put Master Builder, we need allies for the upcoming war against the Reapers." The Didact remained stoic.

"And why should us, the Forerunners, to be in this conflict? If we meddle with this galaxy, do you understand the possible ramifications?"

"Master Builder, the Mantle Shelters All." The Didact replied firmly.

"The Mantle? The Mantle? The Mantle IS DEAD!" The Master Builder yelled at the top of his lungs.

A deathly silence settled over the Council chamber. The Mantle had always been a sensitive topic ever since after the Flood War.

"No, for we did not understand the teachings of the Mantle, that was our mistake. 100,000 years I've been relearning the Mantle, and it presents a different view to me now."

"We are not the inheritors of the Mantle the Humans are. So why not let these Humans go, and let them fight against the Reapers?" The Master Builder exclaimed.

"This Humanity, and this galaxy, does not possess the power to understand the true meaning of the Mantle. However, I see potential for this galaxy, of a unified galaxy that can embrace the Mantle." The Didact was eager, but he remained in control.

"Didact, we cannot intervene, for the Mantle is not for ours to hold. Remember why we are exiled? Because of the Mantle." The Master Builder exclaimed. However, those words will proved the Master Builder's ignorance.

The Didact could no longer suppress his anger. The Didact hated politics which instead of helping hampered progress. Then the Didact roared, his Promethean anger shook the entire Council Chambers.

"Master Builder, you dare say that the Mantle is dead. For you do not understand, the Mantle's teaching is to protect all life in the galaxy, to use our power to help the others. However, the Forerunners were blind, and we used the Mantle as a justification for power. Endless amount of power, so much power that it weakened us against the Flood. Master Builder, your ignorance in the teaching of the Mantle only damage the Forerunners. In the last battle, the Reapers spilled the blood of my Warrior-Servants, and I demand the spilling of Reaper blood until there is no more left."

"Aye!" The whole Council Chambers roared and cheered in the Didact's support.

However, the Master Builder wasn't just yet ready to let the Didact win this conversation.

"Didact, we are no longer the Guardians of the galaxy, and neither do we have the power to do so. You would rather to put the lives of Forerunners behind the lives of others? "

"Master Builder you continue in your ignorance to ignore the teachings of the Mantle. For it never states that one race must to take on responsibility of upholding the Mantle. This galaxy has its version of the Mantle, for our job is to teach this galaxy of the teachings of the Mantle of Responsibility." The Didact rebutted.

"Aye!" Again the Council roared in support for the Didact.

"And what did you reveal to the Humans? This galaxy is full of cowards, and they will only use us, Forerunner blood, to replace their own. We must not intervene with this galaxy, as it will doom us all." The Master Builder was desperate to find any reasons to gain support from the Council.

"Master Builder, you are correct, this galaxy is not a perfect one, for they do not understand the full teachings of the Mantle. The governing body of this galaxy, so called the Citadel Council, use their own version of the Mantle to justify their own actions. Are they not similar to what we were? The Reapers will eradicate this galaxy of organic life forms, and we cannot simply stand and watch. The protection of all life is not just the job of the one claiming the mantle, for it is the responsibility of every organic species. For we will and must show and teach this Citadel Council of the true meaning of the Mantle, isn't this the best redemption for our 100,000 years of Atonement?" The Didact replied with all of his energy.

"Aye!" Again the Council Chambers roared in full approval for the Didact.

The Master Builder, admitting his defeat, mumbled, "So be it…"

"The Council will now vote for its next course of actions. And all in favour of the Didact's course of action?" Master Juridical Eternal Unify of Justice broadcasted to the Council Chambers.

"Aye!" Almost all of the Ecumene Council roared in support and approval.

"Then it shall be done." The Didact could almost see the eyes of disappointment of the Master Builders through the blue polarized visor.

"Councillors, there is another issue, for we must establish official contact with the humans…" The Didact states to the Council Chambers.

"And that means a proper delegation." Eternal Unify of Justice replied instantly.

"Yes indeed."

"Very well Didact, since you were the one that established first contact, the Council would recommend you to be the head of delegation."

"I would be honoured."

"Also, Chant To Green of the Life Workers, would you also like to join the Didact?"

"The honour is mine." Replied Chant To Green.

"Councillors, I would also like to request the presence of Offensive Bias as part of the delegation."

"Granted, Iso-Didact."

"Very Well."

"This session is now adjourned."

* * *

At Eden

Admiral Hackett looked out of the bridge of the SSV Kilimanjaro, the empty void of space only hinting the incoming danger of the Reapers. The First Fleet was stationed behind Pluto, ready to attack any hostiles that would appear from the Charon relay. The Fourth Fleet had just finished setting up its perimeter stations around Earth. Now the most important thing was to evacuate Civilians to safe refuge. All kinds of ships, military and civilian, present and reserved, were deployed to evacuate Civilians to outer space. The rest were evacuated to underground bunkers, population centres, and even private basements, to provide some cover against the Reaper forces.

Hackett knew that the fleets wouldn't be able to hold up against a Reaper armada. The only way the Alliance could fight this war was probably through a long war of attrition. However, a war of attrition against the Reapers would be suicidal. The Reapers forces were larger and stronger than almost all of the Citadel forces combined. The situation looked bleak and hopeless…

Then Hackett remembered that Commander Alan Smith had contacted Alliance HQ about the new race they found, a fleet capable of destroying 200 Reapers. 200 REAPERS! It took 3 Alliance fleets to take down one Reaper Capital ship, and granted the Geth fleet did the most damage to the Alliance navy; the Reaper Capital ship still inflicted heavy casualties on the Alliance fleets. This new found race, called the Forerunners, had made peaceful contact with the Alliance. Hackett swore that he will give Smith a goddamn medal for what he had accomplished.

"Sir! Massive gravitational distortion detected at Sector 3-5." The Operations officer yelled.

"Sir! Massive spikes of Cherenkov Radiation detected at Sector 3-5." The Sensor officer's voice echoed in the bridge.

"Admiral Hackett! Multiple gravitational distortions and Cherenkov Radiation influx in Sector 3-5. This is Admiral Nelson of the SSV Tai Shan of the November Battle group, we are ready to engage." The Comm of the SSV Kilimanjaro suddenly burst into life.

"Stand by Admiral, we don't know what we are going to see." Hackett replies firmly. Deep now Hackett was scared, he feared that these are the Reapers, but the Reapers used the same technology as this galaxy, just more advanced. There was a great amount of uncertainty in this situation.

"Roger that sir."

Then, the Sensor officer yelled on top of his lungs. "Admiral! There are ships coming out, 1 Dreadnought with the length… 3 Kilometres! It's bigger than the Destiny Ascension..."

But before Hackett can say anything, the Sensor officer exclaimed again, "Sir, I've counted 28 unknown types of ships…. they are… sensor shows 10 Kilometres in length!"

Hackett then understood that these are not the Reapers, for creating one of these behemoths would require so much Eezo that it will probably bankrupt all of the Citadel governing body. More or less likely to be the Forerunners, but how did they manage to create ships of such size?

"Sir! We have reports of 30 other ships emerging, they are only Cruiserweight… Holy Shi…"

The voice of the Sensors officer suddenly died like a weak candle. Then the officer's voice cut through the silence, murmuring these words, "Sir, 4 unknown vessels… 100 Kilometres in length."

Admiral Hackett almost had a heart attack hearing this. '100 Kilometres!? That's more than twice the size of the Citadel… and this Forerunner species made 4 of this kind? No wonder they obliterated the Reaper force.' Hackett could only pray and hope that the kind of these ships, Forerunners or not, are peaceful to Humanity.

Then the Sensor Operations yelled for the final time, "Sir, we detected 30 ships of various lengths, but all are over 10 kilometers." The voice of the Sensor officer being that of shock.

Then the comms. came to life, "This is Admiral Nelson, current in command of Battle Group November. We are going to engage unknown vessels! All units, pincer formation. Task force Hotel left flank and Task force Kilo right flank! Release fighters in range!"

'If this fleet truly belongs to the Forerunners, and they are capable of eliminating 200 Reaper ships, then the System Alliance fleet will be obliterated.'

"Admiral Nelson and all Alliance ships are to stand down! Disengage and fall back to Perimeter! This is Admiral Hackett, I repeat, all Alliance ships are to stand-"

Suddenly, a pulse of blue energy washed over the entire Alliance fleet. Admiral Hackett was ready to see his force destroyed because of Admiral Nelson's mistake, but instead, all Alliance ships systems were suddenly powered down except for life support.

'One wave of energy and this race has completely disabled the entire Alliance fleet… this is just great.' Hackett thought to himself.

Then, the comms. on all Alliance ships began to broadcast this one single message: Humans, I am Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, supreme commander of the Forerunner military. Under the order of the Ecumene Council, I am here to establish peaceful contact with your 'Systems Alliance'. We are not your enemies, and we have your crew of the vessel called Sevastopol in safe hands."

"Holy shit… Smith did it." were the only words Hackett can think of.

Before a response to the Forerunner message could be made a human voice came over communications.

"This is Commander Alan Smith of the SSV Sevastopol of the Arcturus fleet, the Forerunners aren't hostile, I repeat the Forerunners aren't hostile! They are friendlies! I am not held hostage by the Forerunners; all Alliance fleets do not take any hostile actions against the Forerunners."

'Smith definitely deserves a medal now.' Hackett thought to himself.

Then with a flicker of light, the systems on the Alliance ships began to reboot and restart. "Sir! All systems coming back online in 90 seconds!" The Sensors officer yelled.

"To Bridge this is Engineering, all drive cores underwent hard reboot. Auxiliary power plant is 100% and primary power plant levels are currently rising."

"Sir! CIC says weapon systems are still down, we are all defenceless."

Hackett couldn't express his awe of the Forerunner Weapons. One single pulse capable of disabling entire fleets, the Alliance would definitely benefit from this weapon if they can acquire it.

Then the comms. opened again. "To Humanity, we, the Forerunners would want to establish peaceful contact. We will send our delegation to your vessel named the Sevastopol. We await your answer."

A delegation for an alliance. This would be the job of Udina, but then again, Hackett had always hated Udina's guts and Udina was busy in Council business… Then Hackett thought about the perfect man for the delegation.

"Communications!"

"Yes sir?"

"Get me a line to Admiral Anderson now!"

"Aye Aye."

"Admiral Hackett… I see some colossal ships up there in the sky. What do you need me for?"

"How was the defence committee?"

"The defence committee ended with some results. The Committee is still scared, but they are willing to enter a total war state against the Reapers."

"Very well Anderson. Now these colossal ships you see? They belong to a race called the Forerunners, and they just wiped out 200 Reaper ships."

"200!… if they can be our allies…"

"Then the war against the Reapers will be in our favour. Now we need to make official contact with them. So I need you and Shepard up here now as part of the human delegation."

"I understand Admiral, we'll be there."

"Good Anderson, make it fast, Hackett out."

Then Admiral Hackett yelled to the Communication officer.

"Communications!"

"Sir!"

"Can you contact the Forerunners?"

"Negative sir, their communications are not compatible with ours or so it seems."

"Damn it… wait, can you contact the Sevastopol?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good, send them a message that the Human delegation will arrive shortly in half an hour."

"Copy that Sir."

Hackett could only wish everything would go well.

* * *

Shepard

Commander Shepard just had the most interesting time of his day since he returned to the Systems Alliance. Even though Alliance High Command knew that Shepard did the right thing, like working with Cerberus and destroying the Alpha Relay, they still had to put him in quarantine to avoid any suspicion from Alliance Committee. At last, he was released from home arrest.

The defence committee was a complete waste of his time. If the Alliance listened to him about the Reaper threat 3 years ago, then the situation could have been much better today. At least he has Admiral Anderson to back him up for everything. Deep down, Shepard knows that this galaxy wasn't ready for the Reapers…. no matter what.

"Shepard!" Anderson yelled across the hall. The defence committee just ended, and Anderson stormed off with the excuse of some priority messages.

"Anderson." Shepard replied.

"Shepard, Admiral Hackett has requested your presence."

"For?"

"Contact with new species."

"New species huh…. unless you are telling me that the Reapers are willing to talk about peace, then I doubt this new specie will help us much."

"On the contrary, this new species is called the Forerunners."

"Forerunners, do they claim themselves to be gods?"

"Technically, we can call them god like."

"Anderson… you're kidding me."

"10 minutes ago, a Forerunner fleet arrived right above Sol. There look out, you can see their ship."

"... That's bigger than Sovereign."

"And they pack a mighty punch, some Alliance ships decided to attack the Forerunner fleet, this resulted having all Alliance ships disabled by a single pulse energy."

"That's a bad start...

"Yes you are right, but these Forerunners apparently had a not so peaceful first contact with the Reapers, they are here to ally with us. They had made first contact with the SSV Sevastopol, I'm sure you are familiar."

"Yeah… I remember that ship, saved my life by taking down Sovereign, Alan Smith is a good man."

"Well Commander Smith did a good job of bringing them here, now it is our turn to make a formal treaty with them."

"If they can build ships of such size, why do they need us."

"That's what we are going to find out."

"Well then… and so, the Alliance wants me to play the diplomat."

"Yes, let's board to the Normandy, Hackett will brief you while we are there."

"Sounds good to me."

Able to board the Normandy certainly lighten up Shepard's mood. The Normandy was like Shepard's other mother, always giving care, shelter and comfort to Shepard. Going back to the Normandy was like a baby returning to its mother's arms.

The Normandy SR-2 slowly descends to the Alliance HQ, its original Black and Yellow Cerberus colour was now replaced with the more familiar black and blue of Alliance colours. The ship itself looks like a shark to Shepard, a sleek shark that has a mighty punch.

"Shepard, it is good seeing you."

"Joker, you're still there." The sound of Joker's voice put a smile on Shepard's face.

"Commander, how do you like the ship? Alliance upgraded its paint job. She looks brand new, like just out of the assembly line."

"I can see that Joker, now, open the hatch."

"Oh yeah sorry Commander."

Anderson, Shepard and a few Alliance guards boarded the Normandy SR-2, and immediately Shepard noticed a sizeable difference. The Normandy was a bit more spacious, probably due to the Alliance retrofitted the warship for six months. However, another key component was missing from this ship. It's the crew. Shepherd missed his old crew, after the destruction of the collector base, a lot of the crew had to go their separate ways because Shepard was detained by the Alliance. 'Goddamned Alliance' Shepard curses to himself quietly.

"Shepard, this way." Anderson's voice interrupted Shepard's nostalgia.

Surprising to Shepard, in the war room was Admiral Hackett and other various high ranking Alliance officers. All military, none of the Civilian officials.

"Shepard, you finally arrived. It's good to see you, how you're holding up son?" Admiral Hackett was the first to speak to Shepard.

"Green, sir!" Shepard snapped a salute to Admiral Hackett.

"At ease Shepard."

"Sir."

"Let me debrief you on our situation, now that you are here. At 0900 Military Standard, the SSV Sevastopol came in contact with a new race called the Forerunners, and the remains of 200 destroyed Reapers. I ordered the Sevastopol to establish peaceful first contact with them. The Sevastopol accomplished that, and now the Forerunners are at Earth to form an alliance. The Forerunners arrived at 1100 Standard time, the Forerunners arrived at Earth. Admiral Nelson followed protocols of assuming alien as hostiles and engaged Forerunner forces, which resulted in the disable of the majority of the Fourth Fleet. The good thing was no one was injured, and we are on schedule with our meeting with the Forerunners. Dealing with a new species isn't something the Alliance was always good at, and right now we lack an official diplomat. So we got the closest thing, and that's where you come to play."

"I understand Admiral."

"Good Shepard, we are arriving at the Primary Docking Bay of the Forerunner Flagship in 10 Minutes. All related information had been sent to your Omni-Tool, you should check it out." The Omni-Tool of Shepherds blinked and formed around Shepard's wrist.

"I understand Admiral, you can count on me."

"Good." Was all that of Hackett's reply.

Shepard went through his omni tool, absorbing as much information as he could. The fleet composition, the delegation, but what brought the most interest to him was this figure called the Iso-Didact. 'Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, that is like a Hanar name' Shepard thought to himself.

"Gentlemen we will be in Forerunner Primary Dock ETA 1 minute." Joker's voice echoed through the Normandy's comm. systems.

"Let's get ready Gentlemen." Hackett whispered to the delegation crews.

With a hiss, the hatch of the Normandy lowered it-self. Shepherd lead the delegation in front, walking behind him were Admiral Hackett, Admiral Anderson, Admiral Nelson and various other officials. Greeting the Alliance delegation was the Commander of the SSV Sevastopol, Commander Alan Smith.

"It's good seeing you Shepard, Commander Alan Smith, SSV Sevastopol, joining your delegation." The Commander snapped a salute, which might have seemed strange since both men share the same rank. However, Shepard is a legend among Alliance ranks, and was not unusual for equal or even sometimes higher ranking officers to snap a salute to Shepard.

"We don't need the formality Alan; it's good to see you." Shepard offered a handshake.

"Yeah… 10 years since we fought through the N training." Both Smith and Shepard went through the rigorous N7 training program, Smith would've made it through with Shepard, but an accident injured Smith's left arm, disqualifying him from retaining the title N7.

"Right Shepard, you look good, Shepard." Smith took the handshake.

"Commander Alan Smith!" Admiral Hackett suddenly interrupted the handshake among the two men.

"Sir! Commander Alan Smith, SSV Sevastopol, Arcturus 3rd Fleet." Alan Smith saluted Admiral Hackett.

"At ease Smith, you did one hell of a job down here. Well done son."

"Thank you sir."

Then, a deep voice echoed through the ship. It was a voice of experience, a voice of time, and a voice of knowledge. "Greetings Human, I am the Iso-Didact, head of Forerunner delegation." The 10 feet tall Forerunner walked steadily down the bay of the Forerunner ship. The Forerunner wore silver coloured armour with a polarized gold visor. The armour was simple and plain, but it demands authority and respect. What catches Shepard's attention the most is that there are pieces of the armour floating in the air. The figure walked with grace and majesty, towards the human delegation. Behind him were two other figures, flanking the Iso-Didact, and what was surprising was that the two guards are floating in the air. Each escort wore armour that looked simple yet deadly, and each with a huge gold polarized visor. In the guard's hands were two rifles that Shepard had never seen before, even in his dreams. A rifle that had floating parts, with veins of pulsating gold energy running through it, it almost seemed as if the gun itself was alive.

'That's one behemoth of a guy… bigger than a Krogan, capable of manipulating gravity...' Shepard thought to himself, just then Shepard remembered the point of him being here. In an instant, Shepard broke the awkward silence among the two races. "I am Commander Shepard, Captain of the SSV Normandy, leading the Human Systems Alliance Delegation. Next to me are Admiral Steven Hackett, head of Alliance Navy; Admiral David Anderson, head of Alliance special operation; Admiral Drew Nelson Commander of Alliance Fourth Fleet; Admiral Pablo Cardenas, Commander of Alliance First Fleet and Vice Admiral Hayley Kunkle, head of Alliance Intelligence. It is a great honour for both me, and the Alliance, to make contact with the Forerunners."

"The honour is mine, now, please follow me, for we will travel to the room of diplomacy." The 10 feet tall Forerunner replied.

The Human delegation walked down the docking bay of the Forerunner warship. The Bay was enormous, capable of probably holding a few Alliance Cruisers. Inside the bay were numerous objects floating and levitating off the floor. These scenes held the attention of the Alliance delegation. The delegation then stopped as the leading Forerunner stopped and waved his hand in midair, and the reality surrounding the delegation shifted. The delegation then found themselves in another room in the blink of an eye.

"What happened!?" Shepard immediately had his hand placed on his pistol, ready for the worst. The rest of the System Alliance guards followed Shepard as well. The air was suddenly very tense.

"Guys, guys, guys, don't worry. That was just a teleportation device. We are now in the room of diplomacy." Commander Alan Smith immediately jumped in to defuse the situation.

"Humans, I do not intend to harm you in any way. Take a seat, the remaining Forerunner delegation is here." In a flash, another Forerunner 'teleported' into the room of Diplomacy. The new Forerunner looked shorter, lithe… and more feminine.

"Greeting Humanity, I am Chant-To-Green, leader of the Forerunner Life workers." The Forerunner introduced her-self.

Then, a hologram formed before the Admirals could say anything. It was the deep baritone voice of Offensive Bias. "Greetings, I am Offensive Bias, Contender Class Forerunner Ancilla, second in command of Forerunner military." The introduction was simple and effective.

The System Alliance officials each took a seat around the round table in the Room of Diplomacy. The seat was composed of hard light, and it shocked the humans to see that light could be manipulated into something with mass.

Admiral Hackett was the first one to speak, "Apologies for my rudeness, but we do not have much time to spare. I think everyone in this room knows what kind of threat we are going to face. The Reapers attacked both races here without mercy. I just want to create a formal alliance among us. Humanity and Forerunners, together, against the Reapers. Together we stand, divided we fall." The speech made by Hackett was short, clear and precise. The ring of his words echoed in the Room of Diplomacy.

"I, on the behalf of the Ecumene Council, concur with your statement. For now on, we shall be allies." The Didact spoke in reply to Hackett's speech.

It was then Vice Admiral Hayley Kunkle interrupted the formal proceedings. "Forerunners, though your forces outclass the Reapers on almost every edge, they clearly outnumber your forces. If you are willing to share your technology, then the Alliance will be able to take on more of the burden of the upcoming war." 'Damn it Hayley, this is too early to ask for their technology.' Shepard thought to him-self.

"You are correct." It was the feminine Forerunner that spoke this time. "We are severely outnumbered, but the sharing of technology, can be complicated. We do not wish to let the technology fall into the wrong hands, there will only be limited access."

'Goddamn it Hayley you ruined it...' Then Shepard had an idea to distract this meeting from the suddenly awkward position.

"Forerunners, it is truly wonderful that we can become allies during the time of this. However, ship to ship communication with your vessels is still difficult."

"That has already been resolved. The communication systems have been adjusted to fit Human Communication Standards." Offensive Bias broke through Shepard's request.

"Is that… is that an artificial intelligence?" Admiral Drew Nelson suddenly asked the Forerunner delegation. Upon hearing the word artificial intelligence, the Systems Alliance guards tensed up and held their weapons a bit tighter.

"Yes, I am indeed an Artificial Intelligence, or the Forerunner call it, Ancilla. For you do not need to worry, I am perfectly safe for more than 100,000 years." Offensive Bias almost snorted.

"Worry not human, our artificial intelligence had saved trillions of lives." The Didact stated in support for Offensive Bias.

"Very well, it seems that your race has already mastered the art of Artificial Intelligence. That is most impressive." The Admiral of the First Fleet spoke.

"Very well, humans, now let's move on to matters of war with the Reapers." The Iso-Didact jumped straight to the point.

"Didact, I hate to say this but the Alliance, hell, even this whole galaxy may need your technology to even defeat the Reapers. The Reapers outclass us in every single way, and there you are, with powers capable of decimating an entire Reaper armada." Admiral Hackett jumped straight to the point as well.

"Admiral, I understand your concern. However, the Forerunners cannot fight this war for you, nor can we blindly allow you to gain access to our technology. We have our reasons, for it is in our beliefs of life. However, the Reaper spilled the bloody of my warriors, and they will receive their punishment. The Forerunners will commit to vital sectors in the upcoming Reaper war as part of our Alliance, but there is only one solution to win this war now: unite this galaxy as one and face the Reapers as one." The Didact's words showing both his knowledge and experience.

"Alright, I believe we have a deal. However is there anything the System Alliance can provide for you?" Admiral Hackett asked the Didact.

"For the war against the Reapers, we only require you share us your information as well as some raw materials." The Didact replied.

"Very well, I think that puts us at a good end." Hackett concluded.

"Humans, I would also like to-" Before Chant-To-Green was able to finish her sentence; a transmission broke the formality of the Room of Diplomacy.

It was Joker.

"Shepard! Shepard, are you there?"

"Joker I am in a middle of a meeting." Shepard was forced to cover his ears and whispered these words.

"Commander, it's the Reapers. Hackett and Anderson should be receiving these transmissions about now."

It was then suddenly all of the Alliance Admirals received some kind of call, and Hackett's face turned white as stone.

"Didact, I fear we must cut our meeting short. The Reapers have found Earth."

"Very well. Do what you must do; the Forerunners will aid you this time."

"It will be appreciated."

Shepard then had his reality shifted to the primary bay. He immediately heard Admiral Hackett's voice.

"Admiral Nelson and Admiral Cardenas get back to your ship. Tell me how large are the Reaper forces near the Relay. Anderson go back to Earth and coordinate local defence and evacuation. Hayley you are to come with me. Commander Smith and Shepard… don't get into the fight yet, orbit above Earth and observe, any kind of Reaper ships come through coordinate with other remaining ships and harass the Reaper ships, delay them as long as possible, we need to evacuate as much people as possible. Let's get this going."

The Battle for Earth had begun.

* * *

Do Leave a review please.


	5. The Initial Fire

Author's Note: I apologize for my lack of update in the time period. Finals are coming and I just don't have the time and resource to keep writing. I lhave to thank all the people that gave their time to write a review for my story, I really do appreciate it.

Also, I won't be able to write for quite some time, I will probably resume writing around July. For June I have both finals (:( ) and summer nationals for fencing. Cheers to everyone.

* * *

War at Eden

"Didact!"

"Chant to Green, the situation is dire."

"Didact, I was not even able to express my concerns during the time in the Room of Diplomacy, I have a voice."

"The circumstance dictates the actions. You know thi-"

"I do, but I must insist-."

"We will discuss this later Chant to Green, but now there is a battle ahead."

"But Didact, I need-"

"Another time Chant to Green, get back to your ship, this is the circumstance of emergency and I have emergency powers granted by the council."

"... As you wish." In a swift movement, Chant to Green teleported herself back to the flagship of the life workers.

In the same swift motion, the Iso-Didact teleported himself back to the bridge of the Guilt of Consequences. The Guilt of Consequences, though only three kilometers long, possessed the fastest slipspace drive and newest particle cannons.

"Offensive Bias, display me the situation."

Offensive Bias's hologram appeared before the Didact.

"Didact, scan shows ten Reaper Capital ships along with 20 Reaper destroyers. All in Delta formation with Destroyers in front and Capital ships in back. Humanity ships had already engaged, their number superiority is currently evening the battle."

"This is a scout force to draw humanity's fleets." The Didact immediately saw through the Reaper trap, and he can sense that the trap is closing.

"Endurance, give me a communication to the Humans, now. Offensive Bias, direct all Harriers to the asteroid belt and have them cloaked. All Fortress ships and Civilian ships are to cloak as well."

"Didact, communication channel opened."

"This is Admiral Hackett of System Alliance, Iso-Didact, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Admiral Hackett, tell your ships to disengage and fall behind the asteroid belts."

"I see the trap as well, but the fleets are all tangled up in close quarters. Retreating now will cost a lot of lives."

"I understand, but you need to pull back now, or your fleets will be obliterated."

"We need the fleet to delay those Reapers from reaching Earth. Our evacuation is not complete, not by close." The tone of Admiral Hackett made it clear to the Didact.

"The Forerunners will cover your fleets; have your fleet disengage now!"

"Wouldn't the Reapers just enter FTLl, how would we counteract-"

"The Reapers will not, for this is a scouting party, they are here to collect information, have your fleet disengage now Admiral."

"Understood."

Faintly from the Communication Channel, the Didact heard the human Admiral's command. "All ships, this is Admiral Hackett, all ships retreat back to Earth. I repeat all ships are to fall back now."

"Offensive Bias, keep me updated on the situation, are the Harriers in position?"

"Didact, more Reaper ships are coming through the Mass Relays, currently calculating and counting 300 Capital ships and 500 Destroyers. All Harriers are in position behind asteroid belt."

"Good, have all Harriers activate gravitational slings, engage Reaper forces with asteroids."

"It is done Didact."

It was then that the Iso-Didact shifted to his Battle Mode. In a single second, time flow slowed down for the Didact. The Didact now is no longer communicating with words to command the battle; the personal ancilla relays the information with all of the Didact's commanders. The Didact's own perception of reality is splintered to different variable frames, allowing the Didact to multitask different situations at once. Battle Mode is the highest achievement for a warrior servant, and more importantly, the Prometheans. There is only one other Forerunner that can achieve Battle Mode.

The Harriers of the Forerunner Navy are fast maneuver attack ships. They are considered lightly armed and small relatively in the Forerunner Arsenal. Each Harrier only has one single energy beam weapon and a few hard light turrets. However, what the Harrier lack in weaponry, it makes it up in speed, maneuverability and versatility. Also, each Harrier contains a gravity sling that can make practically anything, from asteroids to debris, into projectiles.

The 30 Harriers remained cloaked behind the Asteroid belts, avoiding any Reaper detection. The Harriers gravitational slings then grabbed the asteroids and altered the asteroids original random course of collision to streams of projectiles traveling at 7 percent of the speed of light. The asteroids hailed through the vacuum of space, and hit with precision to the leading Reaper ships.

In the case of organic harvest, the Reaper formation is fairly simple, yet deadly. The Reaper Capital ships lead the front to absorb majority of the damage, then when the distance is close, Reaper destroyers emerge behind the Capital ships and swarm any organic defenses. Putting in the Reapers higher mastery in both firepower and defense, no organics have yet to defeat the Reapers. However this time, the Reapers will face their true nightmare. The asteroids are traveling faster than an organic dreadnought mass accelerator guns, and the Reapers evasive maneuvers are all in vain. The destroyers, due to their small size, were able to evade the large asteroids chucks easily. However, the less maneuverable Reaper Capital ships, took the brunt of the asteroid strikes. The kinetic shield of the Reapers is no match for the sheer kinetic energy impacted on the Reaper ships. One single asteroid easily overwhelms the Reaper's kinetic barriers. Each ship is knocked off existence by the heat and kinetic energy of each asteroid strike, instantly decimating the forward position of the Reaper formations.

The Didact observed the Harrier group, which were currently making good progress. However, there are just too less Harriers to effectively stop the Reaper ships from swarming the 30 Harriers. The Harriers had reduced the Reaper fleet from 300 Capital ships and 500 destroyers to 241 Capital ships and 485 destroyers, effectively reducing Reaper fleet combat effectiveness to 90.75 percent. The Didact relayed this information with all the Forerunner naval commanders, allowing each commander to experience the Didact's point of view.

In the last minute before the Reaper fleet reached to the asteroid belt, the Didact called off the Harriers, depriving the Reapers a chance to engage Forerunner battle groups. For the Harriers had accomplished its purpose. The Reaper fleet and its ships are reduced by ten percent, and the original tight formation of the Reaper is now scattered Reaper ships trying to evade any possible further asteroid strikes. Each pocket of ships isolated from each other, and coordination among the Reaper ships are at the lowest efficiency. The scattered formation is exactly what the Didact predicted, and wanted.

One hail of marshal and 28 Forerunner Dreadnought jumped out of their pinpoint slipspace transition, and immediately opened fire on the scattered Reaper ships. Each Forerunner Dreadnought is armed to the teeth, with multiple energy beam weapons and hundreds of hard light and laser turrets. The direct energy beams cleanly pierced through the Reaper ships, Capital or Destroyers. However, it was the Forerunner hard light turrets that especially made the significant difference. The hard light weaponry was only employed in scale by the Forerunner navy during the later stages of the Forerunner Flood War. Each hard light turret fires hard light shells encased in extreme plasma that share the properties of both the kinetic energy of projectiles and the extreme heat and energy of direct energy weapon. The Reaper ships are no match for the combination of both. Each hard light shell is absorbed by the Reaper kinetic barrier, only to have the heat of the hard light shell to boil away the Reaper hull. The Reaper ships didn't even try to fire back at the Forerunner vessel; the overwhelming firepower at close range caused the Reaper ships to flee from any segment of the battlefield with Forerunner presence. This is perhaps the first time in history that a Reaper fleet is fleeing away from organic forces. The Forerunner fleet, grabbing this chance, pierced through the fleeing Reaper ships, eliminating pockets of Reaper ships one by one, in overwhelming effectiveness.

The Didact looked through the current situation. The battle is currently in the favors of the Forerunners, with Reaper ships either fleeing away or getting crushed. However, the Didact knows that this temporary situation will only be temporary. If the Reapers are truly ancilla guided ships, then the Reapers would simply adjust to different situation. Overall, the ambush set up by the Forerunner Dreadnought had further reduced the Reaper fleet to 193 Capital ships and 371 destroyers, effectively eliminating the original Reaper fleet combat effectiveness to 70.50 percent. The Didact had already completed the second phase the battle, now the Reapers are regroup and trying to coordinate a counterattack. The Didact relayed the information to all Forerunner commanders, and in one instant, the Didact initiated the final phase of the battle.

The Forerunner Dreadnoughts were then all called off and returned to the Forerunner perimeter, again depriving the Reapers a chance from engaging the Forerunner Fleet effectively. The Reaper fleet, however, was unable to conclude to a feasible action for the battle. The Forerunner warships are stronger and faster than the Reapers, and the Forerunner warships are also capable of remain hidden. The Reapers are unable to get a clear sense of the numbers of the Forerunner navy, and suddenly space is something very dangerous for the Reaper fleet. It is the first time that the Reapers don't know what to actually do with the organics. However, thousands of cycles of harvesting gave the Reapers a sense of false hope, and very quickly the Reaper fleet rearranged its formation. The Reaper fleet changed itself to a sphere formation, with the destroyers at the outside perimeter, encasing the valuable Reaper Capital ships on the inside. The formation aims to allow the Reaper Capital ships to engage any incoming vessel with ease. The new Reaper formation travelled slowly to Earth, scanning different areas hoping to find any traces of organic warships.

The Didact watches the Reaper formation closing into Earth and Forerunner perimeter. A sphere formation moving slowly towards the Forerunner; The Didact understood that he had already struck fear into the hearts of the Reapers. The Didact, communicating with all of his naval commanders with their armor ancilla, initiated the final push to eliminate this Reaper fleet.

In four bright flashes, four Fortress class Forerunner vessel exited the slipspace transition, and encircled the Reaper formation four different axis. The Fortress class vessel is perhaps the most powerful weapon in the entire Forerunner arsenal. The Fortress Class vessel, each measuring 100 Kilometer in length, is armed with thousands of hard light turrets, energy projectiles and multiple other direct energy weapons. However, the primary weapon of the Fortress class is one single direct energy weapon capable of collapsing entire stars. The Fortress vessels immediately surprised the Reaper formation. Facing with a ship that is more than twice the size of the Citadel, the Reapers had to halt to process such raw information. However, the Forerunners will not give the Reapers time to calculate, and the Fortress rained down its hard light weaponry and energy projectiles upon the doomed Reaper fleet.

What happened next cannot be called a battle, but a mere massacre. The Fortress class ships circle around the Reaper formation, raining down thousands of hard light shells and direct energy to the Reapers. Every blue lances of energy either cut clean thoroughly the Reaper Capital ships and destroyers or pierced through the Reaper ships, overloading the element zero core, and utterly destroying the each Reaper processing unit. Meanwhile, the hail of hard light continues its rains of punishment upon the Reaper ships. The destroyers cannot stand up to the hard light shells, while its kinetic barriers are able to block the hard light shell itself, the super-heated plasma boiled through the vulnerable hulls of the Reaper destroyers. The Reaper Capital ships fared only a little better compared to its little brother. The Capital ship's armor is much thicker compare to the Destroyers, and thus it was able to withstand the hard light barrage for a few moments. However, the hail of hard light would deprive of the Capital ship's kinetic barrier in matter of minutes, and very soon the combination of kinetic energy and extreme heat landed on the already weakened Reaper super structure. The Reaper Capital ships would then disintegrate, and simply perish to free flowing atoms in the unbound vacuum of space. The Reaper ships immediately attempted to swarm and overwhelm the Fortress vessels; however, the overwhelming firepower of each Fortress suppressed the incoming Reaper ships at bay. The Reaper ships fired their Magnetohydrodynamic weapons at the Forerunner vessels. The jet of hot stream of iron, tungsten and uranium ejected from each Reaper, hoping to destroy the monstrous Forerunner ships. Their attempt, proved to be in vain. The shield of the Fortress class warships absorbed the incoming Reaper weapon, and shrugged it off as if it was an annoyance from a pest. The Fortress continues to fire at the Reaper formations, decimating the Reaper ships one by one. Every second, tens of Reaper ships, destroyers or Capital ships, were disintegrated, sliced, or exploded by their own Element Zero core. Then the final blow comes in, with all of the Forerunner Dreadnoughts and Harriers joining the battle, raining down tremendous amount of hard light shells and lasers upon the already doomed Reaper fleet. The barrage of the Forerunners continued for a few minutes, before it halted. Simply put, the space between the Forerunner fleets contains no more Reaper ships, only debris and atoms.

The Didact then reemerges to the reality, for the battle is won. In one battle, 300 Reaper Capital ships and 500 Destroyers were decimated by the Forerunners.

"Didact, additional Reaper forces inbound." Offensive Bais' baritone voiced echoed in the bridge of the Guilt of Consequences.

"Show me."

A hologram appeared before the Iso-Didact. The positions of the Mass Relay and the arrival Reaper fleet all indicated in marks of deep red.

"500 Reaper Capital ships with 800 Reaper Destroyers. Standard formation Delta… Didact, the Reapers had entered FTL."

The Didact instantly thought about Reaper trying to swarm the Forerunner positions. It is a possible idea, with Reaper forces having an overwhelming advantage in numbers and Forerunner ships all clustered in one place.

The personal ancilla of the Didact relayed the command of the Iso-Didact, "All Forerunner ships be ready to engage Reaper forces in close range."

"Didact, all Reaper forces have jumped into the Asteroid belt."

'Asteroid belt, why would the Reapers go to the Asteroid belt.' The Reaper's sudden change of tactic was predicted, but going to the Asteroid belts means that either the Reapers are taking cover and hoping to engage close quarters, or perhaps….

Suddenly the Didact understood the Reaper's intention. The Reapers cannot face the Forerunners face on, so they had to rely on some kind of cover. The Asteroids will serve as a protection against Forerunner weapons. At the same time, the Reapers can also send the asteroids as projectiles, though the last idea seemed a bit unlikely.

"Didact, Reaper formation had placed several Asteroids as shields. Scans indicates multiple layers of Reapers and asteroids are serving as defensive covers for the larger quantity of Reaper Capital ships behind."

"Damn it… for we've already lost the element of surprise. Have all Dreadnoughts line up and engage Reaper forces in long range fire, and have all civilian ships jump to another location. Prepare for all remaining ships to perform pinpoint slipspace jumps, we are going to attack from angles that the asteroids cannot cover."

Offensive Bias relayed the information to all Forerunner naval vessels, and the clustered Forerunner fleet sprang into actions.

The Didact knew perfectly what he was doing, if his memory served right, he used the versatility of Forerunner attack angles to crush ancient humanity's defensive position, an irony that he is using the same tactic, but to protect humanity instead. Forerunner ships would perform pinpoint slipspace jumps into different angles and simultaneously engage the human positions. The angles allowed the Forerunners to attack humanity's warships under covered of the Precursor artifacts. After waves after waves of attack, the ancient humanity's position would eventually wore down to just debris and lone Precursor artifacts.

The Didact shifted back to his reality, for the coming second will dictate the outcome of this battle. Offensive Bias had already told the Human Admiral of their intentions, and the Human Admiral said that the basic evacuations will be roughly complete in another hour.

The Forerunner Dreadnought moved to their signature Honeycomb formation, and in a blink of an eye that four blue lances of concentrated pure energy sliced through the empty vacuum of space. Asteroids or not, the combined effort of the improvised asteroid shielding did little to protect the Reapers from the Forerunner weapons. High intensity energy instantly evaporates the asteroids and the Reapers. However, the sheer number of the Reapers saved the Reapers from complete annihilation. Then, a total of 35 slipspace ruptures opened in the empty vacuum of space and 35 different Forerunner warships emerged at the exposed flanks of the Reaper formation.

The Didact emerged to his battle mode, instantly managing the whole 35 Forerunner warships. About 1300 Reapers engaging 35 Forerunner, the Forerunners are outnumbered about 37 to 1. The ancilla relayed the Didact's command, and all of the Forerunners rained down their weapons. However, the Reapers, gaining new found knowledge from previous engagement, changed their tactic. Instead of trying to swarm the Forerunners using their destroyers and Capital ships, the Reapers released all of their fighters. Hundreds of thousands of fighters formed a protective field around Reaper ships to block the Forerunner hard light and lasers. The all of the combined forces of the fighters and Reapers opened fire against the Forerunner forces.

The Didact, instantly directed the Forerunners into emergency slipspace jumps, avoiding the Reaper onslaught, eliminating another chance of engagement for the Reapers. Then the Didact tried a bolder tactic.

In four bright flash of light, the four Fortress class vessels emerged and pierced through the Reaper formation vertical down. The superior shielding of the Fortress class rammed tens of Reapers out of existence, while the energy projectiles and hard light turrets eliminated nearby Reaper ships and fighters. The Fortress vessels emerged from the Reaper formation and made a slipspace jump, again depriving the Reapers form a proper chance to engage Forerunner forces in overwhelming numbers.

However, the battle was not in the favor of the Forerunners. Although the Forerunners suffered no casualties, the Reaper armada is bearing close to Earth. If only the Didact had greater numbers to multiply the superior firepower of the Forerunners…

The Didact suddenly ordered all Forerunner warships to disengage and fall back behind the Dreadnoughts. The Didact had come up with a final resort to end this battle.

The Forerunner fleet entered another slipspace jump and jumped on top of the orbit of Earth. Then, the Fortress class vessels turned their main weapons to the approaching Reaper armada. The Embrace of Shelter, the lead ship of the Fortress class vessels, fired its main weapon. A brilliant blue of energy raced through the distance between the Reapers and the Forerunners. The energy beam collided with the Asteroids shielding, and simply pierce through it like it was butter. The energy beam delivered no explosions, for the beam only instantly atomized hundreds of Reapers and asteroids. However, the beam also hit the planet behind the Reapers, Jupiter took the brunt of the hit, as the direct energy zipped through the gas giant's atmosphere and utterly melted away parts of the metallic Hydrogen core. For The Embrace of Shelter did not fire at the highest intensity, or it would simply atomized the entirety of the Reaper formation as well as the planet behind it.

One single shot from the Fortress vessel decimated nearly 60 percent of the Reaper formation. The Reapers, now witnessed the total destructive power of the Forerunners, simply disengaged and retreated back to the relay.

"Didact, overall battle complete. All Reaper forces either destroyed or retreated. No Forerunner casualties and humans suffered only minor damage." Offensive Bias reported.

"Tell the humans to hasten their efforts. For the Reapers will return in greater forces, for this is only the beginning."

"Understood Didact."

"Endurance… tell Chant to Green that she is welcomed to come aboard."

"Yes Didact."

There is much to discuss for the matters at hand. The Didact sighed, for the survival of the Forerunners, and this galaxy, rests in his own hands.

* * *

Illusive

The Illusive Man sat quietly in his chair, alone in his office. At the side of his chair are a glass and a stick. The glass is a glass of a 1899 treasured Scotch whiskey, and the stick is a Montecristo cigar. Thanks to his internal contract within Earth, the Illusive Man receives yearly shipments of these treasures.

The Illusive Man puffed the cigar in his mouth, and a stream of thick white smoke is released into the Illusive Man office.

"Replay the whole thing… again." The Illusive Man spoke quietly.

The panel before the Illusive Man replayed the video. The video showed monstrous warships of entirely different design firing energy weapons to Reaper formation. These warships are grey in color outlined by vines like authentic blue energies. Then the warships suddenly formed and jumped into a blue disk, and then the warships are no more.

The Captain of the SSV Athens forwarded this video to the Illusive Man. The Captain is one of the few infiltrated Cerberus operatives that still had a connection to Cerberus network. For the recent efforts of the System Alliance Intelligence Corps had reduced large portions of Cerberus networks and contacts in the System Alliance.

However, that matters not to the Illusive Man. Right now Humanity is facing an extinction event from the Reapers, and Cerberus can definitely come in and use this opportunity to grow in size and strength. While the System Alliance is pinned down by the Reapers, Cerberus can have the time and resources to do research on the Reapers. The Illusive Man only frowned that his plans must be altered, for everything is interrupted by this newcomer race.

What do they call themselves? Forerunners? Such a godly name for a species, and perhaps it fit with the context, as these Forerunners are capable of systematically obliterating Reaper forces like child's play.

No… now Humanity needs the Forerunners, perhaps more than ever. For Humanity's dominance in the future, just Reaper technology won't be enough. If Cerberus can have a hand on those Forerunner technologies, then the dominance of Humanity would be secured for Millennia to come.

The Illusive Man's thought was suddenly interrupted by a communication channel, for it was Dr. Eva Core.

"Eva, how is the mission."

"We've successfully infiltrated the Mars Archive, there are just a few Alliance personnel left, and everything is going according to plan."

"Good, good, secure any data you can about the Prothean device. These archives will be the first step to bring Humanity to ascend beyond greatness."

"Yes, it will be done immediately."

The transmission then turned to static, and the Illusive Man returned back to his original thought. These Forerunners… changed everything.

* * *

Chant

"Didact, I'm grateful that you've summoned me back."

"There aren't that much time, speak what you need."

"Didact, I need you to speak in truth now, why are you so eager to join this Humanity to fight against these Reapers?"

"The Mantle Shelters All."

"We both know this is not the real answer."

The Didact then muted the external broadcasting system of his armor, with Chant to Green doing the same. Now the conversation is conversed only by the sync of personal ancillas.

"Chant to Green, I thought you would understand."

"Understand what, that the Forerunners are facing a possible extinction event?"

"No, this is the greater good for the Forerunners."

"You, Didact, having absolute power over the entire Ecumene, and now conflicted with forces that are significantly larger than us; I don't see this beneficiary for the Forerunners."

"Chant, for I am only ensuring the survival of the Forerunners."

"But why are we engaging…these Reapers? Why can't we continue our great journey? These Reapers are greater in numbers, even with our superior weaponry, we can't defeat them. Also, didn't our meddling with our own galaxy already told us that we should not meddle the natural cycle?"

"Chant, do you truly believe that our own exile is any beneficiary for the Forerunners?"

"At least we won't cause a repeat of our mistake."

"No. We are Forerunners, and despite of all our technology, we still need to live. Do you remember what the Librarian send us during the last minute of the firing of the halos?"

"You meant the Domain?"

"Yes… the Halos destroyed the Domain, and we lost all of our culture, history and heritage. The Forerunners now is just an empty shell of its past, I aim to rebuilt."

"However, we must no-"

"No. 100,000 years of Atonement are enough. In the past 100,000 years, we gained nothing. It is time now that the Forerunners restart its way of life. I want the Forerunners to be part of this galaxy, to build a unified galaxy outside of any Precursor influences. Isn't this a better redemption for our atrocity?"

"But Didact how will we even survive against the Reapers?"

"For that is my responsibility. I need you to keep the Ecumene Council at bay."

"So… the Mantle, is it just an excuse for you?"

"Do you remember what the Librarian said? About the Mantle and its truth?"

"I do remember, the information sent by the Librarian is indeed precious."

"The Mantle is a lie. The Mantle was the reason of our downfall. The Guardianship to protect all life would simply lead to one apex race having absolute power. That is what happened to us, disallowing any kind of progress to maintain our status as the Guardians of the Mantle."

"But aren't you doing the same now?"

"No Chant, we are not fighting the Reapers to protect the lives of the Humans, that was merely a maneuver to gain their trust. We fight the Reapers to pave a future for the Forerunners."

"Didact, I understand your motives, I understand your concerns. However, I cannot let you continue this path. Our impact will be too great for this galaxy to handle."

"Give me a chance. Help me. This is for the greater good of the Forerunners."

"No, this will hunt us in the end. A way of life built on the foundation of lie. What will happen when all of the Council discovered that the Mantle is a lie? Our already empty shell will simply crumble to dust."

"Chant! Would you rather have all of us continue our useless exile, or would you want to see a Forerunner civilization flourished and rich? Let the Council to know the truth about the Mantle will be my responsibility and my responsibility alone. I would rather sacrifice myself for the greater good of Forerunners. You know what I will do, and so I only ask you one thing, keep the Council at bay. Please."

Chant to Green could only sigh, for she knew that the Didact is perhaps the most stubborn Forerunner ever existed. "Didact, I will do mine part. In the meantime, good luck."

Chant to Green teleported herself back to the life workers ship.

The Didact looked out the Bridge of the Guilt of Consequences, and then he teleported himself to the war room.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	6. Erde Tyrene

Author's note: First of all , I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and patience. I did well on my finals and I did well on my Fencing competition! (I am currently ranked 48 in the nation Woohoo!)

However, I was slow with the writing because I had a lot of SAT preparations. I try my best to write a little every day, now and then. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for their patience. Enjoy the story~

* * *

Way

The Didact sighed, lightly, in front of the different Holograms. The Ecumene Council had called an emergency session right after the Reapers had struck.

'The worst timing, indeed.' The Didact thought to himself.

"The Ecumene Council is now in Emergency Hearing. Iso-Didact you are now recognized."

"Ecumene Council, the Reapers had caused another violent contact, not just to the Forerunners, but to Humanity as well." The Didact's voice echoed to all members of the Council.

The Didact paused for a second, before resuming, "The Reapers will come back, and we must give them no quarter. I hence by request the Ecumene Council to declare war upon the Reapers, and get ready to full readiness to face the incoming threat."

"Aya!" The Holographic form of the Ecumene Council roared, in support for the Didact's decision.

Meanwhile, the Builder rates remained silent, and then their leader, the Master Builder Constructor of Stars stood up and replied to the Didact.

"Why should we intervene?! Didact, why you are willing to put the lives of the Forerunners after the Humans? The Humans are not worth Forerunner lives!"

Immediately the Builder rates rallied behind the Master Builder, and thunderous applause from different Builder rates.

"The Mantle Shelters All." Was the response the Didact gave to the Master Builder, "The Reapers are a threat to all organic life forms, Forerunners or not. We will fight the Reapers regardless."

"Didact, what are your justifications that the Reapers are a threat to us? As we can see so far, we only suffered minor casualties while causing extensive damage to Reaper forces. Our ships are faster than the Reapers, and we can outrun them. We shouldn't have to fight them."

The Didact pressed on to his reply, "The Reapers have a significant numerical advantage. The Reapers will fight us in a war of attrition until the last organic specie is dead."

"But we don't have to fight them."

"No, but the Reapers threatens all organic life forms. The Mantle dictates that we resume our role as the guardian of the galaxy, ours or not. It is time for the Forerunners to rise again."

"Aya!" Roared the rest of the Ecumene Council. Ever since Faber's abuse of power, the Builder's rate had lost its prestigious political power among the rest of the Ecumene Council.

"Didact, we followed the Mantle before, and we failed. What are your justifications that we, the Forerunners, are capable of retain our title as guardian of all life?"

The Didact roared in reply to the Master Builder.

"Master Builder, we've failed our duty as guardian for all life forms before. This is our redemption for our past failures. We Forerunners were so blind and ignorant of our beliefs in the Mantle that it caused only stagnation. This time, the Forerunners will seek to co-exist with all organic species. The Mantle of Responsibility is not about changing the galaxy to suit Forerunner supremacy, but to leave as it is to ensure biodiversity. The Flood threatened the biodiversity of all life forms, and we drove them back. The same is with the Reapers, and again, we Forerunners, will take on the role to ensure the survival of the galaxy."

There was a moment of silence before the thunderous applause kicked in. Forerunners of different rate roared and clapped in support to the Didact. The mentions of the Mantle of Responsibility had washed away the bitterness of 100,000 years of atonement. The Master Builder remained in silence as an acknowledgement of his defeat to the Iso-Didact.

The Iso Didact looked around the Ecumene Council holograms, and only Chant to Green was the one that remained emotionless.

"Then is seems we have a verdict: the Ecumene will declare official war to the Reapers." Master Judicial remarked after the applause died down. "Didact, do you have any more to offer us?"

"Ecumene Council, the Forerunner fleets, though technological superior, lacked significant numbers. Thus I insist that we work together with the organic races in this galaxy in our campaign against the Reapers."

"Aya" Roared in support to the Iso-Didact.

"Very well. The Ecumene will draft the declaration of war soon; meanwhile all Forerunners are expected to support the war effort. I repeat again, All Forerunners." The Master Judicial eyed the Builder rates, and was only eyed back from the Master Builder.

"The Builder rates will support the Didact and the Warrior Servant Rates for this war." The Master Builder yelled.

"The Life Workers are willing to assist as well." Chant to Green, representing the Life Workers, followed suite.

"The Miners will start mining operations as soon as possible." And finally, the Head Miner spoke to all of the Ecumene Council.

"Very well, the Ecumene session is now adjourned." It is the final verdict from the Master Judicial.

* * *

War Returns

"Didact, more Reapers had returned. Initial Scans indicates 2000 Reaper Capital ships, 4000 Reaper Destroyers and 4000 Unknown Reaper models, most likely to be transportation assets." Offensive Bias stated to the Didact in a monotone manner.

The Reaper fleet consists of 6000 Reaper ships plus 4000 supports against 65 Forerunner warships. Around a ratio of 60 to 1, the situation seemed a bit helpless. Of course, the Forerunner advantage in defensive and offensive capabilities can ensure that the Forerunner will dish out considerable damage, but that doesn't stop the Didact from worrying that the Reapers will just worn out the Forerunners through sheer attrition.

"Didact the Reaper forces are jumping into Faster Than Light, my own calculations suggest that the Reaper forces will land at our flanks and encircle out forces and eliminate us through attrition." The hundred thousand years old ancilla suggested to the Didact. The ancilla holographic hard shell floats steadily next to the Didact.

"Have all civilian ships, carriers and harriers to hide behind that moon. All Fortress class are to stay in place, I want all Dreadnoughts to sling around Erde Tyrene and come back in precisely 2 minutes." The Didact shouted.

"Understood Didact" Offensive Bias relayed these commands to all of the Forerunner ships.

"Endurance! Activate hard light barrier generators, form the protective sphere."

"Didact, the hard light protective sphere is still a prototype; it is not at full strength capacity."

"Let it be Endurance, activate the hard light shields."

"It is done." Was the firm reply of the Didact's second in command.

It is then with a deep hum that the hard light generators started to activate, and suddenly four different hard light streams shot out of the Guilt of Consequences. The streams of hard light then started to expand, and form a sphere of hard light, encasing the four Fortress Class vessels and the Guilt of Consequence. Hundreds of years of research in hard light technology had finally paid off in the crucial moment.

As expected, the Reapers came in full force around the Forerunner forces. The Reapers had separated to three different groups: 100 Capital ships, 200 destroyers and 4000 troop transport were sent to Earth, 900 Capital ships and 2000 destroyers on the Forerunner left flank, and 1000 Capital ships and 1800 destroyers on the right flank of the Forerunner forces.

The System Alliance navy, all orbiting above Earth, immediately engaged the Reaper task force. A total of 300 Alliance ships engaged with the 300 Reaper warships, for the Didact can only watch as the Alliance navy was smashed by the ruthless Reapers into debris and wreckage.

The Reapers forces flanking the Forerunners gave no thoughts to swarm The Forerunner Forces. Instead the Reapers released fighters and opened fire on the static Forerunner formation. In a single moment, hundreds of thousands of red beams streamed across space and splattered on the blue hard light. The hard light simply absorbed and shrugged off the attacks by the Reapers. The Reapers, however, continued their barrage, determined to take out the Forerunners by sheer attrition of fire power.

"Didact! Hard light composition at strength of 85 percent." Endurance of Eternal Suns shouted on the bridge of the Guilt of Consequences, "The hard light generators were still in partial power after the last incident."

It is, however, in that moment, the 28 Dreadnoughts sling shot back from Earth's orbit. The 28 Dreadnoughts pierced through the exposed left flank of the Reaper forces with supreme firepower, instantly decimating nearly one hundred Reapers. However, the Reapers respond with full force as well, a concentration of 1000 different Reapers engaged in close combat with the Forerunner Dreadnoughts. The sheer amount of the Reapers allows the Reapers to take staggering losses and keep going forward and engage the Forerunner forces. Thousands of different shots of molten iron, tungsten and uranium impacted on the lone Forerunner Dreadnoughts. The Dreadnoughts replied with full barrage of hard light and high intensity energy weaponry, decimating tens of Reapers vessels.

"Didact, hard light generator unable to function properly on current stress, hard light barriers had depleted to 50 percent strength." Endurance relayed the message to the Iso-Didact.

"What is the situation on human evacuation?" The Didact asked.

"Recent Human reports had indicated secondary evacuation were complete a few minutes ago. Tertiary evacuation had started, however Reaper presence had caused significant casualties to humans on the ground. Currently the Reapers presence on Erde Tyrene had caused heavy damage to local human population and infrastructure."

The Didact thought for a few seconds, and then relayed his orders to all Forerunner ships, "All Forerunner Naval vessels are to move towards the sun, all units are to draw the Reapers forces away from Erde Tyrene. Offensive bias, lead the cloaked Harriers to Erde Tyrene and eliminate as many Reaper assets as possible. Destroy the Reapers through orbital bombardment, but ensure minimum collateral damage."

The Guilt of Consequence dropped its hard light protective shell and started to accelerate towards the sun, and the Fortress and Dreadnought followed through. The Reapers immediately thought the Forerunners were trying to flee and continued their combined assault on the Forerunner navy.

"Didact, all current vessels are reporting shields depletion from the Reapers." Endurance relayed to the Didact.

"No matter, ensure the Reapers are still pursuing us. Make different openings in the fleet formation to draw in more Reaper forces. We need to buy Offensive Bias's Harriers the most optimum opportunity."

"Didact, we are risking our own fleets. "The tone of Endurance shows deep concern from the Didact's second in command.

"Endurance you know as well as I do that we can take the punishment from the Reapers, but the Humans cannot. Have all Dreadnoughts to form around the Guilt of Consequence while having the Fortress to fire at elevated positions over the Reapers."

"Yes Didact."

The Forerunner fleet immediately adjusted its positions and counter acted against the Reaper fleet. The Dreadnoughts formed a protective layer around the Guilt of Consequence, while the Fortress class vessels positioned above the existing Reapers. Hard light and energy streak across the void of space.

"Didact, incoming transmission from the humans!" Endurance roared.

"Let it through."

Immediately, the picture of the pitch blue Admiral Hackett formed in front of the Didact. The Admiral let go of any formality and went straight to the point with the Didact.

"Didact, this is Admiral Hackett. My ships are getting torn apart and we are going to retreat to the relay. However, one of our admirals is still on the ground, in the location of London. The SR2 Normandy was supposed to pick Admiral Anderson up, but it was shot down by Reaper forces. Therefore, I'm requesting Forerunner assistance to recover both Admiral Anderson and remains of the SR2 Normandy and her crew from London."

The baritone voice and lack of hesitation were all the evidence needed to tell the Didact that Admiral Anderson is quite an important figure, along with Normandy and her crews.

"Admiral Hackett, worry not, the Forerunners will recover this Admiral Anderson. Just send us the location and we will be in route." The Didact replied.

"Thank you Didact. We will rendezvous in the following coordinates. Good luck."

The transmission ended.

"Endurance, forward and relay this message to Offensive Bias and everyone. Offensive Bias will know what to do."

"Yes Didact."

The Didact resumed his role of commanding the remaining Forerunner fleet. "All ships, fire at will and keep those Reapers at bay. We must give Offensive Bias time to extract the humans."

The Didact only watched as the Reaper and Forerunner fleets begun to tangle in one of each other.

* * *

Downpour

"Shit…"

Shepard opened his eyes and looked at his hand above his face. Around him are sparkles and guns. It took tremendous effort for Shepard to get on his feet, only for Shepard to find himself in the commanding deck of the Normandy.

"Shit, Joker! Joker!" Were the first few words out of Shepard.

"I hear you commander, I'm fine."

A sigh of relief for Shepard, "What the hell happened Joker?"

"Shepard we got shot down by the Reapers. Simple." There are blood on the face of Joker, along with the blood on control panel of the Normandy.

"How? Shouldn't our Reaper IFF protect us from Reaper forces for a brief time?"

It was then the ship itself talked to Shepard.

"No, the Normandy wasn't shot down directly by the Reapers. Instead, it was one of our escort Frigate that was destroyed. However, when the escort Frigate combusted it sent multiple shrapnel to the Normandy. One of the shrapnel penetrated the kinetic barrier and disrupted one of the engines. When entering atmosphere, the already weakened engine exploded and send us down to the ground."

"Good to see that you are still here EDI. Damn, EDI, how many survivors on this ship?"

"Most of the ship's crew remained unharmed with a few exceptions; the security details onboard the Normandy are all killed by the crash, and half of the personnel on the commanding deck." The monotone voice of EDI reflects no emotion.

"EDI, give me a situation update."

"All engines are down. Kinect barriers and mass effect field failure. Primary reactor is offline but secondary reactor is still online."

"We are supposed to extract Admiral Anderson, how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

It was then Major Alenko and some of the Alliance marines reached the Commanding deck.

"Shepard! Are you alright?"

"Major, I am fine. How is the rest of the crew?"

"Shepard I hate to say this but everyone is a little bit buzzed. We got a handful of casualties and some dead. It's a bad place to be here right now."

"Major you are right. With a ship or not, our priority is still get Admiral Anderson to safety, whatever the situation. We will have to abandon ship and get to Admiral Anderson by foot." Shepard proclaimed.

However, EDI was quick to reply. "That may not be necessary Shepard. Admiral Anderson and some Alliance personnel had just arrived outside the Normandy."

"EDI, are there any Reapers around our position? We cannot risk getting killed here on spot."

"No in the proximity Shepard. No significant Reaper forces nearby."

"Alright people, let's get Anderson onboard. Kaidan, you get as many men you need to secure a perimeter around the Normandy. Make sure you all stay low and try not to get spotted by Reaper forces. Everyone let's move."

"Yes sir." The crews of the Normandy all shouted.

A few minutes later Shepard and his crew exit the SR2 Normandy. What stands in front of Shepard's eyes is the former self of Earth. Earth, homeworld for humanity, is now an utter nightmare. Hundreds of Reapers everywhere, knocking down different skyscrapers and any aerial vehicles, and spreading thousands of different husks to the surface of Earth. Bits by bits, more humans are either killed or turned into husks. Scattered Alliance forces fought bravely to keep the Reapers at bay, but the Reapers proved to be too much. One by one, the scattered pockets of Alliance forces are either wiped out or swarmed, leaving no survivors. Smoke and fire filled the ground and sky, in a distance, Shepard sees a young child, crying, only to be crushed beneath the feet of a husk.

"Shepard! Are you alright?" Anderson quickly interrupted Shepard's gaze. "I saw the Normandy coming down and I was worried that you wouldn't survive the crash. I just organized a rough platoon of Alliance forces to come and check the Normandy out." Anderson is covered by multiple patches of ash and debris on his blaze blue uniform. Different gashes of wounds and blood are everywhere on the face of the old soldier.

"I'm fine Anderson, but some did not make it." Shepard said with a heavy heart.

"Damn… soon the Reapers will take over Earth and this will be the fate for billions of people."

"Anderson, I was ordered by Hackett to get you out from Earth, but at this situation, I guess we are going to be stuck on Earth."

"So it seems. Come on let's get back inside the Normandy, it's better than staying here."

"Agreed."

Once Shepard and Anderson entered the Normandy, EDI's voice ringed above them. "Shepard, priority QEC from Admiral Hackett."

"Thank you EDI. Come on Anderson, let's get to the QEC room."

The second the duo entered the QEC room, Admiral Hackett's blue image flicker into life. "Gentlemen it is good to see you again. Shepard and Anderson, I want a situation report right now."

Shepard was first to talk. "Admiral, the Normandy crashed landed during our re-entry to atmosphere. Engines, Primary Reactor, Kinetic Barriers and Mass Effect fields are all currently offline. We suffered around 10 injuries and 12 casualties. The Normandy currently cannot continue its mission."

Anderson was next to speak, "Admiral, primary and secondary evacuation are all complete. However when the Reapers landed on forces all evacuation shuttles are either shot down or destroyed. The Reaper achieved both aerial and orbital supremacy. We are losing a lot of good men down here Admiral."

"Thank you gentlemen. Anderson I need to get you out of Earth now, so I've requested Forerunner assistance."

Before Hackett finished, Anderson interrupted, "Admiral, should we really trust the Forerunners? They appeared out of nowhere out of convenience and we know basically nothing about them."

Hackett replied immediately, "Anderson we all share the same amount of doubt, but right now we don't have a chance. The Forerunners have superiority in basically everything compare to the Reapers, if we are to survive this struggle against the Reapers, we will need the Forerunners." Hackett's tone indicates a supreme authority.

Both Shepard and Anderson saluted together, "Yes Admiral."

"Anyway, Shepard I got something for you. Your friend Doctor T'soni had just sent a message regarding our Prothean Archive on Mars. Once you get out of Earth head to Mars and check it out. The fleet had suffered extensive damage and casualties, and all remaining vessels are rendezvousing roughly at these coordinates."

It was then EDI interrupted the QEC, "Shepard, proximity alert, and multiple Reapers inbound varying different classes."

Hackett was first to reply, "Shepard, get Anderson to safety no matter the cost. The Forerunners will contact you and provide the Evac. Hackett out."

And that was when the Reapers roared a chilling sound to everyone in the Normandy.

This is how the world ends.

* * *

Log

Forerunner Ancilla Contender-Class Offensive Bias looked at the situation in his hand: A total of 30 Harriers and 2 Carriers in his disposal against thousands of Reapers occupying Erde Tyrene. Another uneven ratio against his forces, but numbers never bothered the calculating Ancilla. For Offensive Bias, he had only one task: To evacuate top priority humans from the surface of this dying world. The only challenge of this mission will be the Reapers that equally want these humans eliminated.

Offensive Bias's small fleet strode from the moon to Erde Tyrene in less than a minute. The active stealth camouflage ensued that none of the Forerunner Vessels were detected by the Reapers.

Offensive Bias located the humans, John Shepard and David Anderson, through the ashes and smokes from the surface of Erde Tyrene. A total of 6 Reaper Capital ships, 9 Reaper Destroyers and thousands of Reaper ground forces encircling the human's position, and hundreds of Reaper vessels in orbit.

The operation was ordered by the Iso-Didact himself, thus there is no option for failure. Offensive Bias released his fleet formation into a spear. The 30 Harriers along with hundreds of Forerunner Despair-Cass Fighters flew in the forefront, while the Carriers slip to the near proximity of the human's position.

Offensive Bias sent a final message to the Didact. "Didact, the plan is in motion; rendezvous in conjunction will be calculated." The message instantly reached the ears of the Didact.

"Old friend, do whatever it takes."

The Operation had received its introduction.

The Harriers and Despair-Cass Fighters disabled its cloak and fired upon the orbiting Reaper fleet. Hundreds of brilliant blue energy beams slashed through space and found its target. The idle Reaper fleet didn't even stand a chance. In less than a minute almost half of the orbiting fleet is evaporated into molten debris. The reaming Reapers immediately organized a counter attack against Forerunner fleet. Lances of blue and red trade off at each other, and both sides received different casualties. The Forerunner fighters, though powerful, sleek and versatile, are still vulnerable to the Reaper weaponry. Tens of unlucky Forerunner fighters were decimated by the molten jets of iron, tungsten and uranium. The Harriers fared better, as its advance shielding allowed itself to shrug off the Reaper attacks. The Reapers immediately organized nearby units to reinforce the battered forces.

Under the cover of the intense battle above Erde Tyrene, the two Carriers slipped away to the atmosphere above the city that contained the priority humans. The superb cloaking device allowed the Carriers to slip through Reaper controlled space without any trace. Upon arriving, four monstrous luggages were dropped to the surface of Erde. The four luggages will be the surprise for the Reapers, for the luggages are the Devastator-Class Sentinels.

The history of the Devastator-Class Sentinel dates back in the Human-Forerunner conflict. War Sphinx was the primary ground assault vehicle for the Forerunners. Each War Sphinx is capable of wiping out entire cities and decimating multiple human assault groups. However as the war dragged on, the War Sphinx's effectiveness dwindled. Humanity's newly developed countermeasures at close range had inflicted massive casualties to the War Sphinx Corps. Perhaps the heaviest casualties were the death of all of the original Didact's children inside their War Sphinx. The death of all of the Didact's children caused the Forerunner to review a replacement for the War Sphinx, and thus the Devastator-Class Sentinel was born. The Devastator-Class, a Sentinel, eliminates any possibility of Forerunner casualties even if it is utterly destroyed. The Devastator-Class Sentinel has powerful gravitational repulsion devices that allow it to fly freely. The primary armament consists of a prime energy laser that has the capability to level entire continents. The secondary armament composes of hundreds of Slipspace Missiles. The Slipspace Missile essentially creates an unstable Slipspace portal when it reaches its initial target. The stress on the target caused by the unstable Slipspace rupture will instantly tear apart any material. The Slipspace Missile was developed after the Forerunner-Flood war as a close range weapons against a numerically superior enemy. Finally, the tertiary armament includes hundreds of direct energy turrets that can channel its power to deliver a more powerful blow. In retrospect, the Devastator-Class Sentinel is a monstrous killing machine that can destroy and eliminate any kind of resistance. The Devastator-Class Sentinel was utilized extensively during the Forerunner-Flood war, as it is used to cleanse any infested Forerunner cities and large aggressive Flood forces.

The luggages hit the outskirts of London and instantly created large storms of dusts and debris. When the dusts and debris fell back to the ground, the four luggages transform into the monstrous killing machine. Levitating at 1 Kilometer tall and 2 Kilometer wide, the Devastator-Class Sentinels are jet black and sleek as a shark.

Offensive Bias immediately assumed direct control of the Sentinels, for it is time for Offensive Bias to demonstrate his own capabilities. Offensive Bias analyzed his situation, for 6 Reaper Capital ships and 9 Reaper Destroyers lay 12 Kilometers away from the Sentinels' position. Other Reaper reinforcements are all at least 30 Kilometers and more away from the current Sentinel position. The 6 Reaper Capital ships and 9 Reaper Destroyers ahead had just noticed the Sentinels and decided to form a defensive position and observe the Sentinels.

Normally a commander would say that these Reapers are making a grave mistake to stay defensive against the Devastator-Class Sentinels. However, Offensive Bias, being an Ancilla, doesn't spare any time for personal comments.

The Sentinels warmed up its weapons with a deep hum, and a few seconds later, four streaks of blue lances race towards the metropolitan London. Four lances of pure energy instantly pierced four Reaper Capital ships. The four unlucky Reaper Capital ships immediately transformed to four enormous explosions. The shock wave of the explosion instantly shattered all of the skyscraper's glass in a radius of 1 Kilometer.

The remaining Reapers immediately returned fire to the four Sentinels. 11 streams of red hot iron, tungsten and uranium splashed on the Sentinels. Normally a single shot from the Reapers would cripple any organic machinery, but the Forerunner advance shielding technology completely negates the firepower of the Reapers. The red molten elements hit, splashed and spilled to the ground upon touching the Sentinels. Immediately after the Reapers fired back, the Sentinels released its awesome arsenal of Slipspace Missiles to bear on the remaining Reaper forces. The remaining Reapers immediately utilized its Gamma laser systems to pick off the hundreds of missiles. However, the effort of the Reapers proved to be in vain as a large portion of missiles poured through the Reaper defense. To the Reaper surprise, the missiles didn't explode on contact. Instead, a small orb appeared from the missile itself. To the Reapers even bigger surprise, the orb immediately expands exponentially then collapsed, instantly tearing apart the Reaper itself to multiple different pieces. It was a quick and painless death for all the remaining Reapers.

Offensive Bias analyzed the situation, for now the metropolitan area is cleared of any Reaper vessels. However, that situation will not stay long as tens of Reapers are regrouping at the outskirt of the city. Zooming in from one of the Sentinel's camera, Offensive Bias observed that the humans are getting overrun by Reaper ground forces. One signal to the Carriers above orbit, hundreds of Forerunner Warriors were released to the surface of Erde Tyrene.

The Epsilon Company of the Omega Division pierced through Erde Tyrone's atmosphere in terminal velocity. The entire Company then activated its gravitational repulsion device to slow them down. Upon reaching the surface, Epsilon Company regrouped and headed towards to extract the priority humans.

Offensive Bias artificially sneered at scene in space, for 30 Harriers and hundreds of fighters are destroying a fleet of hundreds of Reaper ships. In this coming bloody war against the numerically superior Reapers, Forerunner technological supremacy will perhaps be the only salvation for all organics. For now, Offensive Bias removed his control of the Sentinels, for the commander of Epsilon Company will control the situation. The Operation has finally reached it final phase.

* * *

Leaving Earth

Admiral David Anderson had experience many things throughout his life, from the harsh training of the N7 program, to the ruthless first contact war, to the cruel table of galactic politics, everything he experienced had made him into what Hackett would call him "steel reserve." However, today is one of rare exceptions that left Anderson jaw gaping. The awesome power of the Forerunner military had certainly caught the aging Admiral off guard.

A few moments ago Anderson was just directing remaining Alliance forces around the SR2 Normandy against overwhelming Reaper ground forces.

"Major! Get your men to the right flank and suppress those husk! The husk is trying to encircle us from the right." Just then a husk jumped in front of Anderson, only to met by a hail of bullets from Anderson's M-8 Avengers.

"Anderson! Watch out to your left!" Shepard shouted from on top his lungs.

Anderson immediately ducked down to avoid a husk jump, for the N7 training hasn't washed away yet. Simultaneously, Anderson blasted 3 shots from his Avenger to the husk's body, and blue liquid spilled from the husk's corpse.

*BUUUUUUAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* One of the Reaper destroyers suddenly screeched, and it grabbed Anderson's attention. The Destroyer's front canopy opened and its red glaring eye is right in front of Anderson.

"Holy shit, everyone take cover!" Was the only thing Anderson could think of, and he shouted with all of his lung power. Immediately all personnel took cover behind anything they can find, but deep down everyone knows that these cover won't do them any good.

To Anderson's surprise, the Reapers didn't fire; instead it stood at its ground and focused its lens to something else.

Before Anderson could turn his head to see what the Reapers is looking at, four streaks of blue suddenly impacted four Reapers. Anderson immediately ducked down for cover, but it was too late already.

Four massive fireballs exploded inside London, and the shock wave sent Anderson to the ground, gasping for air. The shock wave also shattered all the glass near the Reaper proximity, sending glass shrapnel to everywhere.

Anderson stood up and finally caught a glimpse of the monsters that fired those blue lances of death. Four sleek black machines floating near the outskirts of London, each machine has a vertical central body with four arms attached to it. The machines appearance gives Anderson a chill to his spine, "My dear god…"

Not just Anderson, but practically everyone, including Shepard, are in shock as well. Seeing such awesome power in live action is a completely new experience for everyone, and not even Humanity's greatest hero could process the information in front of his eyes.

Anderson and the rest of the Alliance personnel could only watch as the unknown machinery absorbed the Reaper's counter attack. Red jets of Magnetohydrodynamic weapon raced towards the unknown machinery, only to be stopped in motion by a flaring blue shield. Then in a synchronized action, the four machines released hundreds of missiles. The missiles traveled at speed almost too fast for the missile that size. Most of the payload landed on the intended target, and instantly hundreds of blue ruptures occurred on the surface of the Reapers. The ruptures systematically ripped the Reapers to thousands of pieces, while some part of the Reapers just simply disappeared into nothing.

Everything was suddenly so much quieter, for the menacing sounds of the Reapers are no more. All of husks suddenly stopped its motion as if it had lost its motor function, standing idle in different clusters.

The shock just doesn't end there for Anderson. Suddenly hundreds of armor clad warriors rained down from the sky and landed right next to the Normandy. Each warrior wears a dullish gray armor with a polarized gold armor, and it instantly expressed itself to Anderson, "Forerunner forces."

The hundreds of Forerunner warriors immediately went into action to eliminate any hostile Reaper forces. Anderson could only watch in as the Forerunners deliver the killing blow to hundreds of husks in a professional and ruthless measure. Blue blades and gold guns burst into life, with each shot or slash is a dead husk falling to the ground. The whole scene of securing the area around the SR2 Normandy took the Forerunners less than a minute.

Everyone was still too shocked to move and simply stared at the Forerunner personnel. Meanwhile one of the Warriors approached Anderson and spoke with perfect English with an American accent.

"Admiral Anderson, Sharp Eye for Honor, commanding officer of Epsilon Company of the Omega Division. We've been tasked to extract you and other personnel from Erde Tyrene, or as you call it , Earth, immediately."

Anderson quickly responded, "Admiral David Anderson, Alliance navy. I appreciate for your men's effort, but how are we going to be extracted?"

"We will call down the Carriers to lift all of you back to the Carriers, where you will be safe."

It was then a human voice ringed among the group of Forerunners, a familiar voice to Anderson.

"Hold on wait a minute you guys are telling me that you guys will just evacuate us? What about the billions of people out here? What about my ship? What about her, EDI?!" It was Joker.

Sharp Eye for Honor immediately walked over to Joker, "Is this ship so important to you?"

"Hell yeah armor guy, and plus this ship harbor one of the most precious resources for this galaxy, EDI." Joker answer in full seriousness.

"Then it is done." The Forerunner said simply.

"What? How? What are you talking about?" Joker shouted.

Before Shepard or Anderson could intervene, a large ship suddenly appeared right on top of them.

"What the hell…" Uttered Shepard in a low voice, a voice so low that most people won't be able to pick up, but years of training never let Anderson down.

A fine light started to glow around the Normandy, and gently the Normandy is lifted off the ground into the hanger of the gigantic ship. Anderson though he was dreaming, this is almost like from one of the older science fiction movie Star Wars where the little green guy lifted a ship out of a swamp.

"Admiral, please step inside." Sharp Eye for Honor said simply to Anderson.

It was then Anderson caught a glimpse of a Kodiak shuttle headed to the burning center of London. A Kodiak full of soldiers, Alliance soldiers…

It was then Anderson made his ultimate decision, to stay behind on Earth. Here, Earth, where he called home for his whole life. Earth needs him now more than ever, and he won't leave it behind.

"No, I can't. You see those soldiers and civilians here on Earth. They will need a leader to lead them against the Reapers. I'm going to stay here, on Earth, loud and simple." Anderson said in defiant.

Shepard was first to reply, "Anderson, we need you. Alliance needs your leadership more than ever, come on."

"No. Shepard you think I don't want to get out of here and reorganize the rest of the Alliance forces? I want to do that, but right now, that isn't the right choice. Tell Hackett that I'm staying here on Earth, and I will hold Earth for all of you."

"Anderson! No men left behind, I can't leave you!" Shepard shouted.

"Shepard, we can't win this war alone, not even with the Forerunners. Go there, talk to the Council, and convince them to send reinforcement to retake Earth. Unite the galaxy and face the Reapers!" Anderson shouted back to Shepard.

"Anderson… I can't."

"That's an order Shepard."

Shepard pulled himself together and snapped a salute and signal everyone to get into the blinding light of the Forerunner ship.

"Admiral, my order still stands, to ensure the survival of you. My men and I will fight alongside you in Erde Tyrene." The Forerunner commander, who was quiet the whole time, suddenly opened his mouth to Anderson.

"I'm grateful, but this isn't necessary, commander." Anderson replied.

However, the Forerunner commander didn't even notice Anderson's words, for he had signaled a platoon of his men to escort Anderson to safety while the remaining humans and Forerunners are lifted to the under belly of the Forerunner Carrier.

Anderson could only look as the Carrier engages its cloak and disappeared. The four monstrous machines also flowed away from the Earth's surface to space.

All that is left is Sharp Eye for Honor and his platoon of men, alongside with distant sounds of fire, explosions and cries.

Anderson grabbed his M-8 Avengers and signaled Sharp Eye for Honor and his men to follow him, for Anderson is ready to sacrifice everything for the sake of this planet, for the sake that not just to him, but to billions of humans, a place called home.

* * *

Please vote and leave a comment regarding whether the SR2 Normandy should get an upgrade from Forerunner Technology.

Do please leave a review! Thanks.


	7. The Next Step

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for their reviews, and I really do appreciate every single authentic review. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

Mars

"I need to go to Mars!" Shepard shouted against the polarized face warrior. It has been 5 minutes since he and the rest of the Normandy's crew had been rescued by these Forerunners. For 5 minutes he requested to send him to Mars, and for 5 minutes the Forerunners ignored him.

The Forerunner soldier didn't bother to reply and stood there motionless, again.

"You know commander, if it is not because they saved our lives, I would of thought these guys are just robots." Joker exclaimed behind Shepard.

"Hush Joker." Shepard replied back. "Sir, at least talk to me. I have orders from the System Alliance and I need to go to Mars. Whatever the cost."

However, deep down in Shephard's heart, the reason why he is so eager to go to Mars isn't due to Hackett's orders or Alliance personnel, but because of Liara. It's been so long since he saw Liara after his mission to the Collector's home base. At the beginning Liara would still send emails, but gradually the System Alliance begun to block out his email and soon the contact between him and Liara broke.

"Granted." A deep voiced echoed.

Shepard looked at the Forerunner warrior with indifference. The sudden reply from the Forerunner was unexpected but Shepard kept his cool.

"Thank you." Was the only thing Shepard whispered.

Before Shepard can go and organize his team, Normandy's armorer Steve Cortez warned Shepard. "Commander, the Normandy is damaged and so is the Kodiak shuttle. The Mars installation isn't ready to handle a ship this size."

Before Shepard could respond to the concern, a voice echoed near Shepard.

"That would not be necessary."

Everyone turned to look at who is talking, and to their surprise it is a floating shell that is speaking to them.

The floating shell is a glazing blue hologram with 3 light glowing blue eyes. Shepard and the crew looked at the shell in awe before Shepard replied to it.

"Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy, and you are."

"Metarch level Contender class Ancilla Offensive Bias."

"Offensive Bias! We've already met before. You look different from the last time."

"My apology. I resume any shape I prefer."

Shepard looked at the Ancilla in awe, not even EDI is so advance in interacting with humans.

Then Offensive Bias spoke to Shepard. "Regarding your mission to Mars, the Didact had approved of your mission. While the remaining Forerunner fleet will be rendezvousing with the rest of the Alliance navy, this Carrier will hover to Mars to ensure mission success."

"Thank you so much." Was the only thing Shepard could say.

"Furthermore, Forerunner Warrior Servants will accompany your squad. You will reach your destination through orbital insertion."

"Thank you. Wait, how do you expect us to perform orbital insertion? The Alliance doesn't have such technological feat."

"Worry not human." The glowing shell exclaimed. "All arrangements had been made. We are on top of Mars now, please be ready to deploy."

Shepard turned back and looked at his battered Normandy crew. "Kaidan and Vega, you two on me. Let's get going move!"

Both men saluted and shouted, "Yes sir."

Immediately Shepard, Kaidan and Vega put on their exoatmospheric suit and readied their weapons.

"Humans, please come over to section Omega Epsilon." The hangar bay echoed with a baritone voice.

The Trio walked down the hangar bay to section Omega Epsilon, and they are met with three cunning Forerunners.

Without a word, each of the three Forerunners walked behind Shepard's squad and grabbed each one by the back.

"Hey what the hell?" James Vega violently tried to get rid of the Forerunner restrain but to no veil.

"Please stay calm, orbital insertion will commence in 5 seconds."

With no sound a panel near section Omega Epsilon opened, and in front of Shepard's eyes are the dulling colors of Mars.

The three Forerunners each lifted the humans and jumped out of the hanger. Very quickly, the trio reached terminal velocity and freefall to the Mars Prothean Archive site.

With a sudden fire, the Forerunners and humans suddenly decelerated and landed gently on the landing pad of the site.

"Whew, that was quite an experience." Kaidan exclaimed.

Shepard ignored Kaidan's comment and looked around the site. The whole Mars site seemed lifeless and abandoned. The fact that there aren't any Reaper forces further concerned Shepard.

"Shepard! Look at this." James Vega pointed his M-8 at one of the dead Marines laying on the ground.

One of the Forerunner warriors spoke, "Scanned, human female, blood type O, age 27, death through blunt trauma to brain, brain damage and internal bleeding."

"Wow hold on big guy." James Vega stated.

The Forerunner simply ignored Vega. "Commander Shepard, we've yet to introduce ourselves. This is Theta squad, I am commander Living for Bravery, along with Light in Darkness and Stars of Dark Shadows." The other two Forerunners simply nodded.

"You guys sure do have long names." Vega remarked.

"Commander Shepard, I've scanned local area and all Alliance warriors are deceased. However, other human life signs have been detected."

"Cerberus." Shepard murmured underneath his helmet.

"Anyway we should keep going and get into the archive site." Kaidan remarked to the squad.

Both Shepard and Vega begun to walk towards the Alliance base, but the three Forerunner remained still.

"Hey are you guys going or-" Before Vega could finish one of the Forerunner raised his rifle.

"What the hell?" Vega yelled while putting a hand near his face in a protective gesture..

"300 meters, North, human." Living for Bravery statically remarked.

"Cerberus… Cerberus is here." Kaidan sighed softly in his helmet.

"Scan complete, 3 unknown humans." Living for Bravery said underneath his helmet, "White and yellow patterns. Ancilla confirms unknown humans to group mentioned as Cerberus."

"How do you guys get to these conclusion so fast?" Shepard asked in amazement.

"Data uplink with personal ancilla accessed to this Codex." The Forerunner leader continued, "Instant data gathering, extremely versatile for special operations."

"Damn. I need to get one of those." Vega whispered near Kaidan, and Kaidan nodded his head in agreement.

Living for Bravery turned to Shepard, "Commander Shepard, we will take care of the hostiles. Stay here."

Before Shepard could even respond, the three Forerunners activated their active camouflage and disappeared right in front of Shepard's eyes.

"Shepard you are just going to let them take over this mission? Come on this is an Alliance mission and we can't just let them do whatever they want." Vega shouted to Shepard.

"Vega stand down, this is an Alliance mission but first let's see what these Forerunners can do. Keep all of your eyes sharp and observe these Forerunners."

"But Shepard, Vega is right, we can't just let them take over, this is our mission." Kaidan said in support with Vega, "And Shepard, there are Cerberus troops here, you know any of this?"

Shepard let out a sigh, "Everyone the Forerunners are a new race we don't know. We can't just trust them completely. And no Kaidan, I've cut all ties with Cerberus since I came back to the Alliance. Goddamn it you are better than this."

Both Kaidan and Vega snapped a yes sir to Shepard.

Shepard zoomed into the scene and saw three small figures with a tint of white and yellow walking around entrance of the Mars Archive site. Around the entrance are a few vehicles with clear Cerberus insignia.

Nothing was happening for a while and Shepard was starting to question what the Forerunners are up to. Suddenly, three blue blades glowed out of nowhere and sliced the three Cerberus troopers. Clean cuts and simultaneously the three Cerberus troopers fell to the ground.

Then Shepard's radio barked to life, "Commander Shepard area clear, proceed to entrance."

Shepard is a bit annoyed by how the Forerunners can suddenly contact him through a secure channel, but Shepard does appreciate the professionalism of these warriors.

The squad reached the entrance and entered the elevator. Right after Shepard activated the elevator, Kaidan broke the silence and spoke to Shepard, "Shepard… I need a straight answer."

Caught surprised with the question, Shepard replied, "About what?"

"Cerberus may be pro-human, but they're no friend of Alliance. Do you know why they're here?"

Shepard replied again, "What makes you think I know what they're up to?"

Kaidan turned his back and said, "You worked for them, for god's sake. How am I not supposed to think that?"

Shepard fired back with a slight anger in his voice, "Let me be clear, I didn't work for them. I worked with them, and I don't anymore." With a small pause Shepard continued, "And I have no idea why they're here now or what they want."

Before anyone could say anything, Vega clipped in with a whisper, "Psst. Hey guys, these Forerunners are still, discuss this another time?"

Kadian nodded his head, "Sorry Shepard… I just," And the hiss of a pressurized and oxygen loaded room interrupted Kaidan's sentence.

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you, Kaidan." Shepard finished with a small emphasis on the last word.

The elevator rose up and the squad of Alliance and Forerunner warriors are inside the interior of the Prothean Archive site.

Before anyone moved, noises of crawling and gun shooting filled the shaft in front of Shepard. Immediately Shepard and his squad took cover while the Forerunners raised their weapons at the shaft.

Suddenly the shaft is kicked open, and out of the dark is Liara T'soni. Liara quickly jumped down from the shaft and released a singularity to the shaft. Liara's timing is perfect as the singularity caught the two Cerberus troopers crawling out. The two Cerberus troopers float helplessly in midair as Liara pulled out her pistol. However, before Liara could fire, two golden streaks pierced the two Cerberus troopers and instantly killing them.

Liara turned around and saw three massive unknown figures. Each figure is a humanoid with dull gray armor and golden polarized visor, along with their golden color gun. Before Liara could do anything the familiar picture of Shepard emerged in front of Liara.

Liara was first to speak, "Shepard! Thank the goddess you're alive."

Shepard replied with a simple word, "Liara".

"Shepard I was worried when I saw the reports on Earth… and who are those figures, they are massive."

Shepard let out an uneasy breath, "They are a new specie, they call themself the Forerunners. They are friendlies and extremely professional."

Liara simply looked at Shepherd's eye, "New species? How come none of the Citadel species ever encountered such Forerunners before?"

Living for Bravery replied before Shepard could say anything, "We came from another galaxy."

Liara turned her head at the Forerunners, "Intergalactic species? How is that possible…"

"We utilize different technologies, and we are not limit to the Mass Relays systems."

Liara turned her head to Shepard with widen eyes, and Shepard immediately exclaimed, "They use AIs that can instantly tap in different data source."

"You even use Artificial Intelligence?" Liara gasped.

"Yes, and each Forerunner warrior has their own personal Ancilla."

"Shepard… is this real? An extragalactic species? Can you imagine the possibility…"

"Yes Liara, they are real."

Liara stood in silence for a while, before she turned to Shepard, "Why are you guys here."

"Hackett told me that you sent a distress signal? He said you know what is going on."

"Ahh yes, I do know what is going on." Liara paused, "Maybe, I discovered some plans for a Prothean device, and it can wipe out the Reapers."

The mention of Prothean got everyone's attention, "Here, on Mars?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"In the Prothean Archive, indeed."

"Then let's get to it." Shepard exclaimed, "Where do we get this weapon?"

"Well, it's not a weapon, not exactly, it's a blueprint for a device. The Prothean nearly defeated the Reapers in the end."

Shepard cutoff Liara, "It's better that what we've got a minute ago. How do we get it?"

Liara replied, "Across that tramway… if you assume Cerberus haven't locked down that place yet."

"Let's get to the Archive." Shepard ordered. Then, the doors upstairs suddenly sparkled and it is obvious that Cerberus troops are coming through.

"Everyone take cover!" Shepard yelled.

The Door smashed open and from the ashes emerged a squad of Cerberus shock troopers. However, before any bullets were fired, three streaks of golden fire lit up the Cerberus troops. One of them even just disappeared into ashes after a hit.

Liara turned back and saw the three taciturn Forerunners with their raised weapons.

Shepard ignored Liara's shock and yelled, "Everyone let's move."

The squad moved down the doors and reached the Exterior Airlock.

"Shepard! If we move out from the Exterior airlock we can get into the Archive site!" Liara yelled.

Very quickly everyone put on their exoatmospheric helmet and moved down the Exterior Airlock.

The squad sprint down the Exterior airlock and was met with minimum resistance before everyone reached the laboratory control room.

"We need to pressurize the room first" Liara pressed a single button and the room begun to hiss air.

"We have access to the labs; there it can take us to the tram station." Liara remarked.

"There is a recording of what has happened…" Kaidan whispered.

Shepard tapped the recording, and the compute sprung into life.

The video showed two Alliance soldiers in their positions exclaiming about security activities, then suddenly a woman figure appeared behind the two Alliance soldiers and killed the two soldiers with shots to the head.

Another monitor showed the sudden depressurization of the archive dig site and the death of all Alliance personnel in the base.

"By the goddess… that's Dr. Eva… I knew something was off with her when she is assigned to the lab." Liara screeched.

"I guess we know how Cerberus got in." Shepard said stoically. "Liara… it's not your fault."

Liara continued regardless, "What if this is our last day, and we are all trying to solve a puzzle with no solution?!"

"Come on Liara…" Shepard said softly.

"I know… I shouldn't think that way." Liara got back up to her feet.

Then Living for Bravery spoke, "Reaper formation detached and coming to trajectory of Mars, estimate time of Reaper arrival is 10 minutes."

Shepard looked at his gun, "Let's sprint this."

* * *

Situation

The Iso-Didact directed the remaining Forerunner fleet away from Erde Tyrene, for the battle is over.

Offensive Bias have sent a request from the humans requesting to go to Mars, and the Didact personally gave clearance to the human mission.

The Iso-Didact scan through the Alliance database and the Galactic codex regarding this human called Shepard.

"Impressive records, for a human." The Didact thought to himself, "Removed a rogue soldier, delayed an intergalactic invasion, avoided death, and destroyed an entire slave race." The Didact spoke to himself silently.

The Didact looked over the fleet as it rendezvoused with the remaining human fleet. All the different ships remained cover behind the large planet known as Jupiter.

The remaining human fleet are all scattered and disorganized, with Frigates and Cruiser cluster around the Carrier and Dreadnoughts.

The Didact's neural link allowed instant communication with any Forerunner, and with a little modification, to any human with a standard communication device.

"Admiral Hackett, this is the Didact, we have arrived." The second after the word 'arrived', all of the Forerunner ships decloaked and appeared in front of the Alliance fleet.

"Didact, it is quite a hectic time for us." Was the simple reply from the human admiral.

"Indeed, the Reapers were ferocious. However, we have minimum time in disposal; do you have any plans of actions after this?" The Didact asked.

"For now, Didact, we are just organizing the remaining ships and fleet. Unfortunately we have yet to plan our next move, therefore I suggest a joint meeting between us and the Forerunners for our next plan of action.." The Human Admiral replied dryly.

"Understood, anything that the Forerunner should provide now?"

"Didact, since the situation is currently stable, the Alliance would like to develop a more thorough understanding of the Forerunners."

The Didact paused for a second before replying, "Our Artificial Intelligence had already sent a data package to you. The data package should be substantial enough."

"Thank you Didact, now perhaps we can arrange a meeting aboard an Alliance ship?" The Human Admiral asked.

The Didact replied instantly, "Have your ship to dock on mine, and the Forerunners will ensure the stability of the situation."

"Thank you Didact. We shall see others then."

A few moments later, the clusters of human ships begun to spread out and formed a rough defensive position. Then the center large ship moved closer to the Didact's flagship and attached to it.

A group of human dressing in deep blue uniforms were guided by the Forerunner guards to the room of diplomacy. The Didact had summoned Chant to Green and Offensive Bias to participate this meeting. The Didact eyed the different humans and recalled their names: Human Admiral Drew Nelson, Human Admiral Steven Hackett, and Human Officier Hayley Kunkle. The Didact murmured these names in a quiet fashion, and the sound of these names quickly became ingrained in the Didact's memory.

The three human figures sat down in the Room of Diplomacy with the human admiral Hackett in the middle between Kunkle and Nelson. The Didact is also positioned in the middle, as to his left is Chant to Green and to his right is the holographic shell of Offensive Bias.

The human Admiral started first, "Didact, I would personally like to thank you for your assist back there. Your fleet allowed the survival of many humans as well as the System Alliance fleets."

The Didact brushes it off, "We will talk about appreciation later. There are more pressing matters."

"Indeed. With the Reapers having the control of the Sol System, billions of humans will perish." Alliance officer Hayley Kunkle replied in a sharp manner, "Our best hope of defeating the Reapers is to have the entire Citadel Council behind us."

Before the Didact could reply, the other human admiral interrupted, "We will need to introduce the Forerunners to the Citadel Council, and that may be quite problematic. The Citadel Council's reaction may not be so positive."

The Didact thought to himself for a second, as Admiral Nelson does indeed have a valid point. It is most likely that this Citadel Council will utilize the Forerunners for their own selfish interest, at least based upon the information that the Forerunner had access. Giving the current situation, it would seem that the Turians will be the only ideal ally. For the situation in the Turian territory is similar to the humans, and thus forming an ideal situation for the Forerunners to grab on. The Asari and Salarians are more problematic, as they have yet to encounter a large mass of Reaper forces. It will be most likely that these two races will sacrifice others for their own good.

Then, the human Admiral Hackett joined the conversation, "Our best hope of bringing the Citadel races together is with Commander Shepard. Shepard combines the quality of a diplomat and soldier, along with his remarkable leadership skills and versatility in all broads of mission. Commander Shepard could be the key for a Citadel alliance against the Reaper threat." The human Admiral's tone demonstrates a strong sense of confidence.

"Indeed, your Commander Shepard will be invaluable as an asset. However, we must focus on the more strategic part of this conflict." The Didact replied back to the humans. While the Didact do admire the records of this Commander Shepard, Shepard is just a soldier, and a lone soldier don't impact wars in a strategic scale. "The Forerunners will collaborate with the humans as much as possible."

"Indeed, from what I've seen this galaxy will need the Forerunners if it is to survive this conflict." Admiral Hackett said in a deep tone, "System Alliance will need time to recover and re strategize from our recent losses. Meanwhile, the superior technology that the Forerunner boast will be a tremendous hook for spark an interest form the Citadel races to form an Alliance. It is best to introduce the Forerunners to the Citadel Council as soon as possible."

It was then that Chant to Green finally spoke, "The Forerunners will build an Outer Haven only accessible to Forerunner and her allies outside the reaches of the Mass Relays systems. The new Outer Haven will shelter refugees and can also act as a base of operation for both Forerunners and Humans."

The Didact remain emotionless as he had already received the message from his neural links, meanwhile the Human faces were quite priceless.

"You would do so much for us, even though we are still new to each other. I, Steven Hackett, gives my most sincere thank you on behalf of the System Alliance."

The Didact redirect the attention of this meeting, "Therefore, the System Alliance will retreat back to controlled space, meanwhile Forerunner and Human delegations will travel to the Citadel for a galactic alliance against the Reapers. While the humans recover, the Forerunner will provide support on different fronts to ensure the stability of the System Alliance, and a joint base of operation will be created to ensure safety from Reaper forces."

"Precisely, this will be the short term plan. Long term plan, we will have to-"

Hayley Kunkle interrupted before Hackett could finish, "Admiral, we have report of emergency QEC transmission from the Normandy."

"It must be Shepard, tell him that we are in a meeting."

"Sir, Shepard told onboard personnel that his message is at top priority. Something regarding Prothean weaponry."

The Didact watched as Steve Hackett's eyes suddenly intensified after the word 'Prothean'. Neural link access to information allowed the Didact to instantly connect to information regarding the Prothean.

"Well, Hayley, why don't you come down and-"

"That won't be necessary." The Didact spoke.

"I'm sorry?" Steve Hackett zoomed in his eyes.

"Your ship, the Normandy, is in a Forerunner Carrier. If Shepard can contact you, then that means he is onboard the Normandy, which is in the Forerunner Carrier. Offensive Bias, please."

In an instant a holographic image of Shepard appeared before everyone else.

"How did you do this…" Murmured Hayley Kunkle.

The Didact ignored the human officer's words, "Commander Shepard, this is the Didact, commander of all Forerunners, I brought here to the meeting, and please do inform us about your discovery."

Shepard was initially shocked at how the technology works, but quickly resumed his mature stance. "Everyone, the Mars Archive was attacked by Cerberus forces, and from the Mars Archive, Liara and I were able to uncover a Prothean Super weapon."

Before anyone said anything, the blue skinned Asari jumped in, "The weapons we were able to gather is huge in scale. The Prothean is the race that came before us 50,000 years ago. They faced off with the Reapers and this super weapon may be their last ditch effort to gain a pyrrhic victory."

All three humans suddenly intensified their gaze and paused in deep thought. The Didact himself is thinking about the possibility of this Prothean weapon. This sounds remarkably similar to what the Forerunners had been through, when faced upon an undefeatable enemy, one final effort to ensure the last victory.

"Shepard, send us the information regarding the Prothean device and we will analyze it. Meanwhile, do travel to the Citadel with the Forerunners to form an alliance from all of the Citadel species. We need a unified galaxy to fight against the Reapers."

"Sir, the Normandy's engines are still down, and we cannot operate effectively."

"It is no concern," Chant to Green replied, "Offensive Bias will take care of this issue."

"Admiral, I would also like to request that Shepard forwards the information to the Forerunners as well. We can help with the analyzation and completion of such weaponry." In all honesty, the asking is just a courtesy from the Didact. The Didact had already had Offensive Bias to obtain the information for analyzation. As far as the analyzation goes, this Prothean weaponry isn't impressive to Forerunner standards.

Admiral Hackett and Officer Hayley Kunkle traded glance, and finally Hackett replied with a simple "Yes."

"Very well, humans, I think we've come to a reasonable conclusion for our next steps of actions. The Forerunners will visit the Citadel and will try to create a galactic alliance against the Reapers. This will conclude what we were able to accomplish today."

The different Forerunners and Humans nodded each other, and left the Room of Diplomacy.

* * *

Hayley

"Replay, again." The Illusive Man let out a puff of smoke as the video screen in front of him plays again.

It was the final moments of the Cerberus AI model Eva on the Mars Archive. The AI has a video recording of its every movements to supply Cerberus with raw intel, and this intel really do grabs the Illusive Man's attention.

The Illusive Man wasn't at all surprised when Shepard finished off his men and reached the Mars Archive. What surprised The Illusive Man was, however, the three armor clad warriors that seem to be so effective at killing.

The Illusive Man had got the opportunity to speak with Shepard personally, and taunting him about destroying the Reapers. Why destroy something when you can use it to your own advantage?

Eva was supposed to destroy the data regarding the Prothean super weapon so the System Alliance will not be able to interfere with the plans set in motion by Cerberus. Eva would have escaped and accomplish its mission if for not of these so called Forerunners.

"Again." The Illusive Man said to his video screen while puffing another cloud of smoke into the air of his office.

The monitor shows how one of the Shepherd's accomplices discovers Eva and attempted to shoot her. Eva disposed him easily and ran off to reach its extraction point. The System Alliance immediately got back to its feet and pursued the AI. However, in almost a flash, two of the silver armor clad warriors ran past the blue Alliance soldier in great speed. The speed of these armor clad warriors is so fast that they both reached Eva in less than a few seconds. Of course, Eva immediately tried to fight back against these warriors by pulling out her omni-blade and a M-358 Talon. The Talon burst into life as it shoots out particles traveling in incredible speed, and yet the shots were simply deflected by a blue field from the Forerunner Warrior. Eva thrust her omni-blade to one of the warrior, yet it is simply parried by the warrior's own sword in a similar color. One of the Forerunner warriors then engaged a brutal close quarters combat with Eva, with each punch and strike knocking down the advance AI. In less than a few seconds, the Cerberus AI Eva is nothing but scrap metals with lots of dents and sparks.

This new race of Forerunners is a completely new variable, and it changes everything. The Illusive Man simply puffed his cigarette again and let out a cloud of smoke.

One thing for sure is that the Forerunners boast superior technology even to the Reapers. If there is one thing that humanity needs to achieve complete dominance in this galaxy, then these Forerunner technologies must be in the hands of humans, and humans alone.

"Sir, the QEC is online." One of the Illusive Man's VI reported.

The Illusive Man simply turned his chair back, and to his surprise, the woman in the QEC is the director of Alliance intelligence. Of course, the Illusive Man maintained his posture and revealed no emotion. "Hayley…"

"Jack." The hologram replied.

"Anything you would like to talk about? It's been quite some time since we talked you know." To the Illusive Man, Hayley Kunkle is one of those perfect women that every man would want a piece of. A mix of different aspects of western European women, Hayley has those clean, smooth and pale white skins. Her head is filled with curly brown hair, along with bright pink lips, upward nose and a set of warmed eyes. Her perfect toned body along with the perfect toned breast creates an irresistible sensation to every male. To anyone else, Hayley wouldn't be the director of Alliance intelligence, but a galactic wide model.

"Indeed Jack, I should have finished everything." Came the reply.

Cerberus was almost bought it its knees thanks to this woman. Deep down. the Illusive Man is impressed by how Hayley was able to clean down Cerberus so effective in a very little amount of time. Hayley Kunkle was once part of Cerberus, being one of the Cerberus's top agents. Almost every man in Cerberus wants a piece of her, and the Illusive Man was no exception. There was countless times which the Illusive Man woke up next to this woman.

"Yet you didn't, you certainly do have feelings for me after all these time." The Illusive Man puffed out another cloud of smoke.

"Yes Jack, I thought you would learn your lesson and hide your tail. I guess my estimation of you is wrong."

"Then why the call."

"I think you already know." Hayley crossed her arms.

The Illusive Man inhaled another smoke, "The Forerunners."

"I knew I should've eliminated that Captain. Yes, it is about the Forerunners."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't interfere." Was the cold words from Hayley. "You do anything about these Forerunners, you bite something more than you can chew."

The Illusive Man put out his cigarette and stood up from his chair, "All I'm doing is for the best of humanity. Human dominance should be achieve once I control the Reapers, but with this newcomer of the Forerunners, I think you know what I will do. Afterall, you were once part of us."

"And a part of us that I would like to forget. Remember Jack, your ego is your weakness, and I won't allow you to interfere with my plans."

"That waits to be seen, Hayley. After all, we are on the same goal aren't we?"

"The difference will only come in the amount of human corpses. Cerberus may live on, but I will ensure you won't."

"Come on Hayley, you know-"

Hayley interrupted with cold words, "No matter how many times you've slept with me, you are nothing special. Don't interfere."

With that, the QEC hologram faded.

The Illusive Man sulk at the fact that Hayley is still facing against him. Doesn't matter, the plans will set in motion regardless of Hayley's participation.

The Illusive Man lit another smoke…

* * *

Please leave a review, thank you for your time.


	8. Citadel

Author's Note: A thank you to all the reviews and messages from all of you.

I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer. I;m currently enrolling in multiple SAT and other enrichment class thus my time on fanfic will be minimum, however, I will try my best to divert time for it.

Happy Birthday to me and please enjoy the story.

* * *

Citadel

In the dense clouds and dust of the Serpent Nebula lies the Citadel Station. The Citadel, the heart and brain of the Citadel Council, is protected by a multi-species fleet known as the Citadel Defense Force. Just a few hundred thousand Kilometer away from the Citadel Station is the Forerunner Flagship Guilt of Consequence. The Guilt of Consequence glides through the dense clouds and arrives near the Citadel Station in ease manner.

The Didact had split the Forerunner naval fleets to three sections, with himself commanding the Guilt of Consequence, one Fortress, ten Dreadnoughts and ten Harriers. The Didact had the fleet cloaked except for the Guilt of Consequence. Upon the arrival of the Guilt of Consequence, the Citadel defense fleet immediately sprang into action and formed a protective position around the Citadel.

The Turian flagship of the Defense force opened a communication channel to the Guilt of Consequence in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "This is Turian vessel Definite Restitute, flagship of the Citadel Defense Fleet, please identify yourself and power down any weapon systems. Disobeying these orders would be considered as an action of offense, and lethal actions will be taken upon your vessel." The Turian message was very clear, surrender or die.

However, instead of having the Guilt of Consequence to communicate directly, it was an Alliance Channel that contacted the Turian Vessel, "This is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy of the System Alliance, and we are inside this vessel. This vessel is not a hostile force, I repeat, I am Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy currently inside this vessel, and this vessel is not a hostile." The message sent by Shepard made it pretty clear to the Citadel Defense Force, but the fleet stayed in their position.

Back on the Definite Restitute, everyone was overwhelmed with sudden variables.

"Sir, no Eezo detection in this vessel!"

"Sir, all weapon systems are unable to have a lock on this vessel, our weapons systems are all scrambled."

"Sir, all communication lines are scrambled! Everything is falling apart."

The Turian General pinched his eyes and let out a deep growl, "Everyone calm down, remember we are Turian, and remember Turian discipline. I want all the communication systems rerouted and back on online. Get a message to the Citadel and-"

It was then the Didact that contacted the Turian onboard the Definite Restitute, "This is the Iso-Didact of the Forerunners, commander of this vessel the Guilt of Consequences. We are not hostile forces and we are here to conceive a diplomatic meeting with the Citadel Council." The Didact grinned under his battle armor, for Forerunner Ancilla had already infiltrated each of the defense force ships. The Forerunners can technically control every single vessel in the proximity for whatever usage. Of course, doing too much may strain first contact relations, thus the Ancilla infiltrations are only limited to communication and weapon systems.

The Turian General immediately replied, "This is the Definite Restitute of the Turian Hierarchy, I hereby welcome you to the Citadel. I shall inform and contact this notion to the Citadel Council, meanwhile please maintain your position." A few droplets of sweat appeared on top of the Turian forehead, for the memories of the Council's past failure with new species are only still vivid. The Turian General hesitated for a few moments over the current situation as different thoughts run through his mind.

'Why are all of our systems all scrambled and down?'

'How come this new found race can communicate with us so fluently?'

'How come the System Alliance is involved, and what is Shepard doing in this?'

'And how do they build a ship of this size without a trace of eezo?'

Nevertheless, the Turian General directed the message to the Citadel Council. In less than a minute, the Council responds with a request for an immediate diplomatic meeting.

"Guilt of Consequences, this is Citadel Control, please head and direct to Docking Bay A26, coordinates are sent. Please bring only a light delegate crew to start immediate diplomatic connection."

The Guilt of Consequences strode through the multilayers of Citadel ships and landed neatly at the docking area. Awaiting the Forerunner delegates are squadrons of C-Sec Special Response Teams and C-Sec Customs. Behind the heavily armed C-Sec troopers are also a few STG teams summoned by the Dalatrass herself. In the center of these protective forces is the human Councilor Donnel Udina, waiting to guide the coming Delegates to the Council Chambers.

The Gray and Blue warship of the Didact opened one of its hatches. Out of the doors first came the humans, with Shepard leading the way along with all of the Normandy crew members. After the Normandy crew members came the four Forerunner Delegate, the Iso-Didact, Chant To Green and two Warrior Servant guards. The C-Sec members let the Normandy Crew in while still aiming their weapons at the Forerunner Delegate. Despite the fact that these newcomers are only sending a light delegate force, the two Forerunner warriors send fear to all of the C-Sec members.

It was Shepard that immediately broke the ice, as Hackett had already informed both Shepard and Udina of the following process. Bring the Forerunners to the Citadel Council and use the Forerunners as leverage to a galactic alliance against the Reapers. Therefore, any early hostility between the Citadel races and the Forerunners cannot be allowed and must be diffused as soon as possible.

"Everyone weapons down, the Forerunners are not hostile and they are here only to meet with the Council."

However none of the C-Sec members backed down from the words of Shepard.

It was then Bailey came to help out Shepard, "Everyone lower your weapons. This is a new race coming to the Citadel Council so we better leave them a good impression. You heard what Shepard said, so put down your guns and let them through. Anyone that doesn't put down their weapon will get only half of the month's salary. All of you heard that? Lower your damn weapons."

Everyone lowered their Assault Rifle and Shotguns to the ground, but maintained a tense and strong eye contact with the four Forerunners. The only exception is the few Salarian STG teams that continued to observe and monitor the Forerunners.

"This is team leader, all sniper units lock on lead Alien. Bravo Team is to follow the Alien from behind and Alpha on Standby."

Councilor Udina quickly stepped in to guide the Forerunner Delegates to the Council Chambers, "Forerunners, I am the human Delegate Donnel Udina." In a whisper, Udina passed on an important message, "Admiral Hackett had briefed me already, please follow me to the Council Chambers."

The Didact removed his helmet and look steadily into the eyes of India. Udina then turned around and signaled for C-Sec to pave a way to the Citadel Council Chambers.

Following the way of Udina is the Forerunner Delegates along with Commander Shepard and Liara T'soni. As the Forerunners pass through different halls to reach the Citadel Tower, different Citadel races murmur among them about this newcomer race. The strange armor and gigantic humanoid shape of the Forerunners provoked immediate interest among the Citadel Citizens. The only organic species that doesn't pay any attention to the Forerunners are the lonely Keepers.

The elevator climbed slowly into the heart of the Citadel Chamber. The size of the four Forerunners made the ride quite tight for everyone in the Elevator. Finally after a long tight ride the Elevator opened its doors. Facing the delegates are the beautiful Council Chambers, covered with different exotic and rare vegetation. The Four Forerunner delegates along with Shepard and Liara entered the Council Chamber of the Citadel. On the deck above are the four Councilors of the Citadel government: Irissa of the Asari Republic, Esheel of the Salarian Union, Quentius of the Turian Hierarchy and Udina of the System Alliance.

The Asari councilor Irissa was the first to speak, "Welcome to the Citadel, I am councilor Irissa of the Asari Republic; these are my peers, Esheel of the Salarian Union, Quentius of the Turian Hierarchy and Udina of the System Alliance. Again, the Citadel Council would like to offer the most sincere welcome to you, the Forerunners."

The Didact and Chant to Green simply nodded their head in politeness, "Thank you, my name is Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, but please call me only the Iso-Didact. I am supreme commander of the Forerunner military. To my right is the Lifeshaper of the Forerunners, Chant to Green. The Forerunners accept the Citadel Council's hospitality."

The Salarian councilor quickly jumped into topic. "Councilor Udina was first to mention the Forerunners to us. It seems that you all had made contact with the humans first. Nevertheless, the Citadel Council would like to welcome the Forerunners to the Citadel, and hope that the Forerunners will join the Citadel together for a brighter future."

The Didact displayed no emotion, for millennia of political engagement with the Forerunner Master Builder Faber had crafted the Didact to become a prime politician. Instead, it was Chant to Green that replied to the Citadel Councilors. "We thank the hospitality of the Citadel Council. However, we are here to discuss a critical matter, a matter that all of the Citadel Council should have recognized."

The four councilors exchanged glance to each other before Udina stepped up, "Indeed, the Reaper threat poses as the single largest issue towards the entirety of this galaxy. Just a few hours ago, the Reapers hit Earth and multiple other systems. The attack was coordinated, sudden and massive. The System was forced to abandon multiple systems and retreat to other systems in order to regroup and counter. We already have reports stating death of millions of Civilians and Military personnel, along with Billions stranded on systems that we've abandoned. The overall System Alliance naval combat effectiveness had cut short to roughly 70 percent." Udina didn't mention the Forerunners as it is yet the optimum moment to leverage the Forerunners.

The Turian councilor continued after the human councilor, "The situation is similar in Turian space, as multiple systems including Taetrus and Palaven. Taetrus was lost at all hands and Palaven had ceased communication. Of the fleets called to Palaven, more than fifty percent are already annihilated. Turian discipline is currently the only thing that stands between the complete downfall of Palaven. Reports suggested near half a millions of military casualties, and the figures for Civilians are currently unknown."

The Asari councilor nodded and replied with a deep sigh, "The Asari Republic gives the System Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy our deepest condolence."

Then, the Didact spoke in his deep Prometheus voice, "Then perhaps it is time to come together as one united galaxy against the ongoing Reaper threat."

The Salarian Councilor Esheel blinked for a second, "Surely the Forerunners want to seek protection from the Citadel Council?"

The Didact thought to himself, 'The Humans haven't exposed all the information regarding the Forerunners… a good maneuver to leverage the Forerunner for their own goals.'

"No. The Forerunners only seek a united galaxy to face the Reapers." The Didact replied to the curious Salarian Councilor.

"Well, seeing that the Forerunners is a new race to this galactic society, it is probably a better idea to first fall under the banner of the Citadel Council. Then perhaps, the Council will lend help to any Forerunners in need." The Salarian councilors replied.

The Didact let out a sigh, "No, the Ecumene Council will not join the Citadel Council, it is our decision." The incompetence of the Salarian is testing the Didact's patience.

"But you are a new race. A race new to the deep dangers of space, and the Citadel Council, as it had guided countless other species, can guide the Forerunners." It was then the Asari councilors that hopped in.

"No, the Forerunners will not join the Council, and the Forerunners will not avert its decision." Chant to Green replied to the Irissa.

"Well, how could the Forerunners turn down our offer when you haven't even had the chance to learn about the benefits of becoming one of the Citadel Council?" Irissa countered Chant to Green.

"The Codex gave the Forerunners enough information about this Citadel Council, and the Forerunners will remain in its goal, for a united galaxy against the dire threat of the Reapers." The Didact replied stoically.

"But surely we can-" Irissa was suddenly interrupted by the Turian councilors.

"No, the time right now isn't about bringing sanctions to a new race we found. Instead, the Forerunner is correct, that we must come up with a resolution for the Reapers. Millions of Humans, Turian and other species are taking the brunt of the attack, and we are all hopelessly outmatched by the Reapers." Quentius almost roared in front of everyone.

Irissa quickly hushed Quentius, "Please Quentius, the Reapers will be our next topic of discussion, but first we must help these Forerunners to come to terms of the galactic society." Irissa then turned her head back to the Forerunner Delegates, "Please do understand the benefits of joining the Galactic Society. And plus, the Council will only help the Forerunners against the Reapers if the Forerunners are willing to join the Citadel Council."

The Didact beamed at the Asari councilors, "The Forerunners will not be a subservient race to this Citadel Council. We, the Forerunners, come from another galaxy. The past actions of this Citadel Council convinced the Forerunners that this Citadel government is cruelly unwise in its own galactic affair. Therefore, I will only repeat again, the Forerunners have no intention to ever join the Citadel Council.

Irissa immediately showed a little frown on her purple face, "Extragalactic species? I highly doubt such possibility. Forerunners, I won't say it again, join the Citadel Council or suffer the consequences." Irissa perceived minimum diplomatic experience when compared to the former Asari councilors. Contrast to Tevos, Irissa is colder and willing to take more direct actions to bear on the Asari selfish interest. "Your vessel doesn't even utilize Element Zero, and you have only one ship. Do you honestly expect the Council, the governing body of this Government, to believe all these blasphemy?"

"Irissa, you are taking too far. The Forerunners are a guest to this Council, and a friend to the System Alliance. Their choice of joining the Council is up to themselves and themselves only." Udina confronted the Asari councilors.

"Oh yes, a friend of the humans, tell me Udina, what does this Forerunner offer to the humans that you are willing to defend them?" Irissa immediately countered back with all her ferocity.

"Irissa please calm down. You are still a councilor of the Citadel Council. Your actions are quite unacceptable." Esheel poked to Irissa.

Udina barked back to Irissa, "The humans are doing what is necessary to defend against the Reaper's threat. We see the total picture and we deemed it important to come together as one against the Reapers."

"Definitely Udina, the only reason why the System Alliance would even trust the Forerunners is probably because these Forerunners can take some of the burdens against the Reapers. Humans were always selfish and they won't stop now." Irissa beamed towards Udina.

Udina raised his fist, only to be cut off from the Didact.

"Enough." The Didact roared in a deep and low voice. "The Forerunners are only here to conceive a galactic alliance against the Reapers. If all of you are so petty and ignorant, then so be it. This Citadel Council is perhaps the worst embodiment of government in this galactic history, and the Forerunners find no possibility to work with this Citadel Council." With that the Didact waved his hand and turned away from the Council.

Shepard, there the whole time, immediately came to diffuse the situation. Despite the fact that the Didact is making a valid point, this galaxy still needs the Forerunner for its own survival. "Everyone, please. We have to come with a resolution against the Reapers. Councilors, we brought the Forerunners here to conceive a galactic Alliance because the Forerunners have the capabilities that we do not have. The Forerunners may be our key to survival against the Reapers."

The 'Key to survival' immediately attracted the attention of the Turian councilors, "Please Shepard, explain what you just said. From all the meetings I had today, you are the only one that is making some kind of sense."

Shepard stepped forward, "Well you see, the Forerunners made contact to one of the Alliance vessel, the SSV Sevastopol. Then the Forerunners jumped to Earth and made the official first contact with the System Alliance. The Alliance and the Forerunners both agreed upon the severity of the threat of the Reapers, and thus we joined force. During the battle of Earth, the Forerunners had assisted the System Alliance in a major way."

"How major?" Quentius asked simply.

"Here is a video cam feed from the SSV Normandy, see it for yourself." With a click, the videos of the battle of Earth were sent to each Councilor's Omni-tool. The different councilors examined the video, and each gasped in shock. The videos of one hundred of Forerunner vessels repealing thousands of Reaper ships are truly something the councilors never seen of. Streaks of blue lit up the dark blackness of space and vaporized any Reapers in confrontation. The supreme power of the Forerunner military is beyond anyone's wildest imagination. The video was a short one, but it consumes anyone that watches it.

Irissa was first to speak in a trembling manner "But how… the ship sizes of these Forerunners, and the weapon systems. It is way above and beyond even the Reapers! Could this be a fabrication? This must be a fabrication." Irissa pointed her fingers to the Forerunners while still shaking.

The Didact turned his head, "No, everything is authentic. If you would to examine the might of the Forerunners, here is one for you." In an instant the Didact transmitted a message to the Fortress Class Vessel just outside the Citadel. In an instant, the cloaking mechanism of the Fortress class peeled away, and the one hundred Kilometer Fortress class vessel appeared right next to the Citadel Station, dwarfing the entire Station.

"By the goddess… my…" Irissa almost fainted before she finished her words; Udina was quick to help Irissa from falling. Meanwhile, Esheel tired her best to display no emotion through covering her mouth. Quentius, on the other hand, stood stiffly as his Turian discipline kicked in at the exact moment. Udina maintained his indifference, as he had already been briefed by Alliance superiors, but is still shocked nevertheless.

"So you are telling me, all of you, Forerunners, an extragalactic race came to this galaxy just to help us against the Reaper invasion?! Goddess…" Irissa stumbled upon her own sentence.

"The arrival of the Forerunners was a pure coincidence," Chant to Green stepped forward, "We encountered the Reaper forces when we arrived at this galaxy, and it was that encounter that prompted us into a conflict with the Reapers."

"Perhaps a better question would be… why travel from galaxy to galaxy? Despite the appearance of a friendly race, it is still important to understand each race's past history." Esheel directed the question to the Forerunners.

Chant to Green's face suddenly darken a little, then resumed to her normal color, "We are explorers of our race, and we travel through galaxies in search of new life." The Didact nodded his head in agreement, for these primitives will not understand what the Forerunners had done.

"Intriguing… indeed. Well, seeing that the Forerunners possess much more advanced weaponry, compared even to the Reapers, it would perhaps be better to share the technology to increase the overall galactic military effectiveness. Wouldn't it?" Esheel turned his head around his peers to gain support.

"Indeed, it is quite important to have weaponry able to defeat the Reapers effectively, and the Forerunners have them. The Forerunners must share them with this galactic society." Irissa exclaimed.

"No, the Forerunners will not spread or share any of its technological feats. The past history of this council had the Forerunners wary of this Citadel Council's intentions. After all, none of the race in this galaxy possesses the virtues and maturity to wield technology of Forerunner tier." Chant to Green replied to the councilors.

"But surely this is for the benefit for this whole galaxy!" Esheel exclaimed.

"No, the Forerunners said that they will not share their technology, thus it is best for us to simply respect their decisions. They must have their motives and reasons and we must respect that." Shepard immediately came in to stop the bitter argument between the Forerunners and the Council.

"Well why should the Citadel Council to even trust these Forerunners when they won't even share their basic technologies? They are hiding things, and that would prevent us from working together." Irissa screeched.

"The Citadel Council should trust the Forerunners simply because humanity trusts the Forerunners." Udina yelled back.

"Right Udina, seeing that these Forerunners can completely decimate the Reapers, it is no wonder that you would want them. No, the Citadel Council must need to be on par with the Forerunners or we will not work with the Forerunners." Irissa yelled back in an even louder voice.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned their head towards the Turian councilors. Quentius, who was quiet for most part of the meeting, spoke clear and loud, "Forerunners, regardless of your willingness to share technology or not, the Turian Hierarchy would like to gain you as an ally in this time of emergency. Turian are dying by the millions each passing day and we are willing to do anything to get assistance from your forces." Quintus's eyes demonstrate an authentic expression of desperation.

Irissa immediately hissed at Quentius, "Councilors Quentius please do not let your desperation to become a diplomatic tool. You can't just go in and ask for their help without the complete authority of the Council."

"Irissa, I am that desperate. You wouldn't be as desperate because you know that the Turian and Humans will take the initial brunt of the Reapers attack. My people are dying and I need any kind of help. Your bickering of politics will not save my people, but these Forerunners will."

"Quentius please calm down, I'm sure we can reach to an ultimate resolu-" Irissa was essentially cut off from the Turian counterpart.

"By the time you come up with a resolution, the Turian will be dead. I know you Irissa, and I know you well. I will not sacrifice a single Turian life for any Asari political or military gains." Then Quentius turned his head to Shepard, "Commander Shepard you were right regarding the Reaper threat. We are all now paying the price in the millions because of our own ignorance. The Turian Hierarchy wish to ally with anyone that fight against the Reapers."

To Shepherd, this is exactly what he and Hackett had planned for: Utilizing each species' desperation against the Reapers to gain allies to take back Earth and defeat the Reapers. "councilors Quentius, now isn't too late to fight against the Reapers and defeat them once and for all."

Irissa glared angrily at Quentius before Udina cleared his throat, "To fight against the Reapers we must stand together as one. The System Alliance had already allied with the Forerunners, but we know that just such isn't enough. Therefore, it is extremely crucial that every species come together and pool their resources as one against the Reapers."

Quentius immediately continued Udina's speech, "The Turian Hierarchy will wholeheartedly extend its resources and influences against the Reapers. I've seen it through; the reports on Palaven had convinced me that together as one is our only solution. The Primarch is also calling for a war summit, thus I will ask the others, who is willing to join."

The Citadel Council Chamber was suddenly quiet for only a brief second.

Esheel of the Salarian Union replied to Quentius, "The Salarian Union will join this overall alliance; however, the Salarian Union would like to emphasize that it will not partake in direct actions. Instead, the Salarian Union will handle the issues on the home front: Supplies, manufacture and intelligence."

Both Udina and Quentius nodded for a second and turned their head to Irissa.

Irissa analyzed her situation, "The Asari Republic will join other Council species against the Reapers. However, the Asari would also like to share the home front issues with the Salarian." In reality, Irissa was thinking of utilizing the Humans, Turian and Forerunners to take the brunt of the Reaper forces. After this war is over, the Asari Republic will rise from the ashes as a lone superpower, unable to be challenged by anyone, be it the Terminus Systems or other Council Races.

"Then it is set. Together we conquer, divide we fall." Quentius proclaimed.

"Councilors, there is another thing that I would like to present to the Council." Shepard turned his head towards Liara.

"Councilors, before we come to the Citadel, we were able to discover a Prothean Superpower. I've run tests and basic diagnostics on this weapon, and it seems like a plausible way to end the Reapers once and for all." Liara spoke with an air of confidence.

"A super weapon? Dr. T'soni, are you sure this weapon will work?" Quentius asked carefully.

"Well it is the best we can get. The Protheans were fighting a war against the Reapers, like we are now, and this is more than likely to be their endgame weapon." Liara replied.

Esheel examined at the holograms of the Prothean blueprints, "This weapon is...colossal in size. The resources and manpower needed for this weapon will be enormous."

Shepard then stepped up, "No, the remaining Human forces had already started to gather resources and manpower to start this project. If we work together, we can do it."

The different councilors traded glances at each other before Quentius announced a final decision, "Dr. T'soni, please forward the data regarding this Prothean weapon to all of the Citadel councilors. We will divert resources to it after we examine it." Quentius then looked at the Didact, "Would the Forerunners also help with the Prothean weaponry?"

The Didact stepped forward, "No, the Forerunner will not pursue this weaponry until we receive a valid answer fom our own technicians."

"Then so it would seem." Quentius replied, "And how would we contact and maintain communication with the Forerunners?"

"Your Quantum Entanglement Communication will work perfectly with Forerunner technology. The Forerunners had modified its communication tools for comprehension with other species."

The Didact then turned to all of the Citadel councilors, "In this time of war, the Forerunner will offer assistance only when the Forerunners deemed it as important, after all, the entire Forerunner are not under the direct jurisdiction of the Citadel Council. This is a conflict of survival; do not let petty interests of individuals to get in the way of the total picture. The Forerunners thank the Citadel Council for its hospitality, and we hope an optimistic future, for all of us." With the ending of the words, the Didact looked around and walked out of the Council Chambers.

No one was there to stop them, and no one would try.

"Then it seems that this meeting is adjourned." Irissa whispered.

* * *

The Didact returned to the Guilt of Consequences with minimum emotion on his face.

'At last, a galaxy united under one. The Precursor's curse on the Forerunners will end, and we will have the redemption for sins we committed.'

Upon reaching his private Chambers, the Didact contacted Offensive Bias, his loyal second in command.

Offensive Bias is currently commanding another fleet protecting the Outer Haven that the Forerunners had already constructed.

Offensive Bias's hologram formed in front of the Didact, "Didact, you've summoned me."

"Indeed old friend, the Citadel Species had proceeded to come together as one, as at least it would seem. Offensive Bias, please report all analysis on the Reapers situation."

The Ancilla's hologram paused for a second before resuming its baritone voice, "The following data regarding the Reapers are most intriguing. One of the Carriers had salvaged an intact but disabled Reaper, and the Builders and the Huragok had already started analysis. The research on the Citadel Species systems and our own analysis had concluded that the Reapers is significantly inferior to the Forerunners in both Firepower, Defense and FTL. What the Reapers have advantage in numbers can be easily neutralized through our firepower and slipspace."

"So it seems that these Reapers are no danger to us."

"However, there are certain remarks that deserve our attention. The Reapers have this ability to influence organic beings, as in the Citadel Species it is called Indoctrination. Upon learning this, we discarded the Reapers afterwards and destroyed it. So long as no Forerunners are exposed to Reaper technology for long time, the risk of Indoctrination will be unlikely."

"And the other remarks?" The Didact asked.

"Reapers are artificial intelligence formed by millions of collective minds." Offensive Bias replied.

The Didact grinned for a second, "The Flood."

"Indeed, the Reapers possess a certain degree of Logic Plague for Ancilla. One of our Ancillas was forced to be terminated on site due to Logic Plague from the Reaper."

The situation just suddenly became much more complicated to the Forerunners.

"Understood my old friend. Keep in check of the Reapers, and make sure to secure the location of the Outer Haven from anyone else."

"Understood Didact." With that, the hologram of the Contender-Class Ancilla faded into thin air.

Meanwhile, the Didact is simultaneously examining the situation above the Turian home world, Palaven.

The Turian's Admiral Irix Coronati's so called fifteen minute plan had perhaps saved the Turian home world from complete annihilation, and such minds will be crucial in the conflict against the Reapers.

Overall, the situation above the Turian home world is very sub-optimistic. The Turians are still pouring resources into Palaven in an attempt to save the planet from its doom. However, the Reapers are countering on all the reinforcement at every front.

On the ground side, the Reapers are utilizing aerial superiority to suppress every Turian position. No matter how disciplined the Turians are, the Reaper's firepower is just too overwhelming for any plausible actions.

The Didact knew that the Turian Councilor will turn to the Forerunners to liberate Palaven. Palaven is too important to be handed to the Reapers, and the moral blow will be unrecoverable for the new Galactic Alliance.

"The Forerunners will rise once more." The Didact spoke to himself, quietly.

* * *

Question to readers: Do you want the Leviathans to be introduced, if yes, on the side of the Reapers or the Forerunners or independent? Please leave a review.


	9. Update

To all the individuals reading and following the Mantle Beyond the Eons,

My name is Pablo and I am a close friend to William (SuperW1998). Recently William was in a car accident and is now currently in a coma. I do not know when William will wake up, thus this story will be put in indefinite postpone. I will not take up as the writer for this story as William had his own plans for the story. I hope for a speedy recovery for William and a thank you all individuals that followed this story.

8/23/2014 Update (Pablo)

William had escaped from the danger zone and his situation is currently stable. William suffered a back injury from his accident but his spinal cord remained intact with minimum harm. William is still in a coma as of now but the doctors are very optimistic regarding William's overall situation.

Both William's close friends and family want to thank all of the individuals that give their condolences, prayers and wishes to William. And as one reviewer had said it, Keelah Se'Lai.

8/24/2014 Update (Pablo and others)

William had woken up from his coma!

The Doctors reported that everything with William is in a very good condition. William will have to stay in the hospital to heal his injured back as well as other fractured bones. The good thing is that there are minimum risks of infection.

A grateful thank you to all the individuals that gave their kind words to William, from both William's closest friends and William's family. :)


	10. United Action

Author's note:

It's good to be back from my injuries. A warm and sincere thank you to all you, readers and fans. It was hard to work on the fanfic with a broken body, but now I'm fully recovered from my accident.

And a late Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers out there.

* * *

Prothean

"Eden Prime…" Liara whispered in front of the planet's hologram. "This is where it all began."

The squad is in the Kodiak Shuttle en route to Eden Prime after receiving a distress beacon from the planet.

"Where the Prothean Beacon gave you the vision that warned us about the Reapers." Liara continued.

"And where Saren launched his first major attack with the Geth." Kaidan followed after Liara.

"And now with Cerberus here… Eden Prime's colonists are under attack again." Liara looked straight to Shepard's eyes.

"It seems more than just three years ago…" Shepard could only whisper to himself.

"Cerberus strike Eden Prime and wiped out every single colonist around the dig site. They attacked other colonies too but this… this is different. Whatever it is, it got the Cerberus's attention and they are going for it." Liara spoke.

"Yes, and it is why we are here. To stop Cerberus." Shepard claimed with a fist, "We will get any survivors. What is this artifact? Anything we can use for the Crucible?"

"The Alliance didn't get cover anything specific regarding what Cerberus had discovered. I knew I should've used an extra information source." Liara said as she pounded her fist against the side of the Kodiak shuttle.

"Liara don't be so hard on yourself…" Both Shepard and Kaidan whispered to Liara.

"Shepard, message from the Normandy!" Cortez's voice echoed in the small Kodiak shuttle.

"Patch it through."

"Hey Shepard, everything alright?" Came the cheerful voice of Joker.

"Joker, how is the situation up there?" Shepard replied.

"Oh Shepard we are doing great. The Alliance countered attacked every colony that Cerberus touched on, but here on Eden Prime the counter attack is spearheaded by them Forerunners. Damn the Forerunners is just obliterating these Cerberus Cruisers like they are noting."

"Good, Joker how is the Normandy? Everything feels alright?"

"Yea Commander, the Forerunners did real good job patching this girl up. It's a shame thought that the Forerunners didn't really upgrade this ship but they still repaired it never the less."

EDI's voice then intercepted Joker, "Jeff's mark of lack of upgrade is untrue, while the Forerunners did not upgrade any major hardware systems, they did upgrade me to a higher level. My computing process is ten times from before and now I can perform even more task with better efficiency."

"Yeah, you go mom." Joker sarcastically remarked.

Cortez's voice then echoed, "Commander I'm bringing you guys as close to the dig site as I can. No way can we avoid detection but you should all have a few minutes."

"Whatever this is Shepard, what we will uncover is better with us than with Cerberus." Liara remarked.

Shepard grabbed his gun, "Alright everyone, let's get ready to move."

"With luck," Liara added, "We can reach the dig site before Cerberus realize we are here."

The blue Kodiak shuttle touched down near the dig site and the squad jumped out of the shuttle.

"The area should be cleared, and this place is deserted." Kaidan hissed.

Shepard couldn't help but let out a sad hiss, "This was a beautiful colony once."

"They've rebuilt before, they'll rebuilt again." Kaidan replied back in a serious tone.

The trio quickly passes through different buildings and clearing different sectors, and very quickly the trio reached the Prothean artifact.

"Goddess… it's not possible…" Liara murmured for a second, "It's not an artifact, it's a Prothean."

And indeed it doesn't look possible, for what lays ahead of Shepard is a singular Prothean Stasis Pod.

"Liara, what do we know about the Protheans?"

"Well from all of my years of expertise, the Protheans was a race that came before us 50,000 year ago. They were a compassionate race that uplifted countless species to form a unifying galactic community. The Protheans technology is something that we were never able to master or comprehend fully. Up until the Reapers, and the Forerunners, the Protheans were the most technological advance specie in this existing galaxy. And now we are staring at a possible living Prothean, just think of the possibilities."

"Uplifting, galactic community? Sounds too good to me." Shepard questioned.

"Just think about all of the information, knowledge, and experience we can learn from finding one alive?"

"And it might help us finish the crucible."

Liara's face beamed in happiness, "Yes, think about it. If this one Prothean is sent to stasis, then he could have been their greatest scientist, or wisest counsellor… ahhh think of the possibilities!"

Liara face then turned to a darker tone, "Cerberus damaged the life pod when they retrieved it. The life signs are unstable."

"Then let's get him out of there." Shepard immediately responds.

"No! Breaking the pod will kill him; we must disable the signal that calls for the stasis. Then we must find a way to not physically damage the life pod while opening it."

5 Cerberus shuttles zoomed out of thin air and quickly surrounded the Shepard trio on the ground.

"This is isn't good." Kaidan said to himself.

Shepard could only tense up and hold up his weapon. Three men against 5 Cerberus Shuttles isn't a really good gambit.

In a single blue flash, all five Cerberus shuttles went down blazing. Shepard looked up to find the Normandy flying pass by.

"Shepard I got you covered. The Forerunners had just obliterated the entire Cerberus fleet, and they are sending reinforcements now."

On one hand, Shepard is glad that all of the Cerberus naval forces are destroyed, but on the other hand, this mission passed down from Alliance command and Shepard isn't sure to trust these Forerunners or not.

"Thank you Joker! Stay safe up there."

"You got it commander."

Shepard the trio then proceeds to search around the campus to find anything related to the Protheans.

"There! That lab is where Cerberus discovered the Prothean signal! We must get to there." Liara exclaimed.

Shepard rushed in the lab to find lying Alliance soldiers everywhere. A sense of sadness grows in Shepard's stomach. "These men died without even a chance to fight."

"We'll avenge them Shepard."Kaidan whispered.

Slowly, Shepard was able to find the terminal connected to the Prothean pod.

It was a singular green flash and then everything evaporated.

Images of Reapers and Prothean warriors flashed across Shepard's eyes, before the setting settled to one.

A group of Protheans are defending an entrance against hordes of collectors. The sheer number of the collectors started to catch on, and one of the Prothean warriors went down. Seeing one of his comrades went down, the leading Prothean channeled his biotic powers and throw down a lift grenade, then a slam to knock out neary collector forces. The Prothean then went back to retrieve his dead comrade, "Victor! Seal the bunker!"

"Acknowledge" Thr green Prothean VI Asaid stoically. The bunker door begins to close and shuts down before any Collectors could come in.

The Prothean warrior looks back at his bunker, which are now partially consumed in flames and smokes. The Prothean showed a streak of fear and anger, "How many have we lost?"

"Reaper forces had destroyed approximately 300,000 life pods."  
The Prothean warrior opened a life pod to only find a darkened body of a deceased Prothean. "A third… of our people."

"Alert! Broadside Bunker could not be sealed. Hostiles detected."

The Prothean Warrior yelled, "Then all forces to the North."

Suddenly, images of Protheans and Reapers streaked before Shepard's eyes, and then Shepard find himself back into reality.

"I think I can duplicate that to open the life pod."

"You understood that?" Liara asked.

"You didn't?" Shepard countered.

"No, all I see was static. Cerberus tried to look for clues and they were unsuccessful as well. It might of have been that Prothean beacon that changed you back then on Eden Prime."

"Whatever it does, I know how to open the life pod."

"Excellent!" Liara exclaimed, "Now we just have to go find the signal to deactivate the stasis pod."

The trio quickly gathered themselves and searched around the campus for the deactivation signal.

Then, high pitched explosions occurred around campus. Then the distant sounds of Cerberus deaths echoed around the area.

"It's the Forerunners. They've just touched down here on Eden Prime." Kaidan reported back in.

Shepard shared a mixed feeling towards this, on one hand, the Forerunners will definitely help clean up the remaining Cerberus resistance, but on other hand, Shepard just hopes that the Forerunners won't interfere with his mission.

The trio proceeds to look for the stasis pod signal, and was quickly able to locate the source. Shepard tapped the console, and suddenly everything became flashes of images of Protheans and Reapers before everything settled down to one piece.

Two Protheans are walking down inside the bunker, with one of them Shepard recognized as the warrior in his previous encounter.

"I never thought our empire would fall." The other warrior in the same battle armor of the warrior spoke.

"It won't, we will sleep until the Reapers return to dark space, then we will rise, a million strong."

"For the empire!"

"For the empire. Get to your stasis pod." The warrior exclaimed.

The two Protheans nodded to each other before one of them left for their stasis pod.

"Victory, broadcast the stasis readiness signal to all lifepods." The Prothean warrior ordered.

"And the refugees?" The Prothean VI asked back to the warrior.

The warrior closed his eyes for a moment of sadness, "Their death would be honored in the coming empire."

Suddenly a huge explosion occurred one of the Bunker's wall broke into pieces. Then legions of collectors swarm through the opening. The warrior reached to his rifle and readied himself.

Then the setting dissolved back to the flashing images of Reapers destroying the planet.

"You understood that… too?" Liara asked.

"Yeah, and I know how to disable the signal." Shepard replied.

"That good, now we can go get that Prothean." Kaidan whispered.

The trio walked outside to find a burning Cerberus shuttle and bodies of dead Cerberus shock troopers.

Liara could only look in surprise, "Looks like the Forerunners took care of things."

The trio was quickly to reach the Prothean stasis pod, which are now surrounded by Forerunner forces. The three Forerunners Shepard were able to recognize were Living for Bravery, Light in Darkness, and Stars of Dark Shadows from Theta Squad that had helped Shepard to take down Doctor Eva Core back on Mars.

"Commander Shepard, we were notified by your pilot to assist your forces on your mission. All areas are cleared of enemy forces." The Forerunner Living for Bravery nodded towards Shepard.

"Thank you gentlemen, we thank you for your assistance. Now, I must open the stasis pod here."

"I understand Commander, it's all yours." Living for Bravery nodded towards Shepard, then pinged other Forerunners to back away from the stasis pod.

Shepard walked near the stasis pod and were able to open the stasis pod on first try.

The black stasis pod opened up and revealed the same Prothean that Shepard saw from the previous flashbacks.

Liara, on the other hand, had a streak of awe and happiness across her face, "It worked! By the goddess… It may take him a few time before he will gain his consciousness."

Then, the Prothean Warrior twitched his eyes, and proceeds to open all four of his eyes. The warrior blinked for a few times and looked around. The warrior's face suddenly turned from confused to anger, and he thrown a biotic slam towards Shepard and his team mates. Shepard, Liara and Kaidan were both knocked down from the biotic slam. The near by Forerunners quickly drawn up their weapons and formed a defensive line in front of Shepard.

The Prothean stumbled out from his pod, and proceeds to run away towards the edge.

"Be careful! Don't shoot! He's confused." Liara hastily recovered from the biotic slam.

Shepard, on the other hand, quickly recovered himself and proceeds to run towards the Prothean.

As Shepard was offering a hand on the Prothean's shoulder, Liara warned nearby, "Remember it has only been 50,000 years for us, but for him it has only been-"

The setting changed back to the Prothean bunker.

"A FEW MINUTES!" The same Prothean warrior exclaimed against his VI.

"No, the bunker is failing, there are no other options."

"There are pods online. Those soldiers… are Still Alive!" The face of anger and desperation rose across the Prothean's face.

"Their sacrifice will be honored by the coming Empire." The VI paused for a minute, "Preparing for Neutron Bombardment, get to your pods online."

The Prothean warrior could only have a disgusted face on him before running towards his own stasis pod.

The warrior lay down in his pod with the VI speaking in the background, "Neutron bombardment underway."

The stasis pod shook violently from the Neutron bombardment before everything stopped, "The bunker is secured Commander Javik."

"What is left of it… a few hundred people? How am I to built an empire from that?" The Prothean warrior asked with a depressed tone.

"Further adjustment would be necessary, Neutron Bombardment changed Bunker circumstances."

"Clarify."

"Sensors are damaged, auto recovery will be offline, manual activation of Stasis pod would be necessary, and this may lead to power shortage."

The Prothean yelled angrily, "Do not shut off these pods! I need the few hundred that are left!"

There was only a moment of silence, "You will be the voice of our people."

"I will be more than that." The Prothean warrior replied.

Shepard was then hurled back into reality.

"How many survived?" The Prothean asked.

"Just you." Shepard replied, "You can understand me?"

"Yes, now that I've read your physiology, nervous system, enough to understand your language."

"So you were reading me, while I was…"

"Our last moments… of failure." The warrior replied in a bitter tone.

Shepard walked in front of the warrior, "Your people never gave up, and I could use some of that now."

The Prothean only walked around, "Humans, Asaris… I'm surrounded by primitives. And these… who are your people."

There was only a singular answer, "Forerunners."

Shepard turned around, "Will you join us?"

"Do you fight the Reapers?"

"Yes." Shepard gave a confident nod.

"Then we shall see." The Prothean then walked away from Shepard's gesture of handshake.

* * *

Palaven

Admiral Irix Coronati could only watch in horror as the Reapers continues to lay waste on the once proud Turian navy. The sheer firepower of the Reapers are just demolishing his cruisers and frigates in seconds and minutes.

"Continue concentrated fire on sector 3-5, order Cruiser Signatories and Fearless to concentrate on the Reaper Capital ships, have Frigates Valor, Accession, and Honesty to take out that nearby Reaper Destroyer!" Coronati ordered across his command console on board his flagship, the Turian Dreadnought Infinity.

"Sir, numerous Reaper Capital ships are on vector to our left rear!" One of the crew member shouted to Coronati.

"Divert the reserved battle group Omega to fend off these ships, tell them to buy as much time as possible."

"Yes sir." With that, the 18 ships of Omega battle group showered its mass accelector rounds toward the incoming Reapers.

"Comm! I want an answer, how long is our reinforcements arrival?" Coronati shouted.

"Sir, Reapers are jamming our signals, we are unable to reach to the Eighth and Ninth Fleet!" The Communication officer replied.

"Damn it. Call off the forward battle group to recover to our primary cluster. We must hold the perimeter around Palaven."

"Acknowledged!" The Communication officer nodded, and quickly transmitted the information to the forward Turian Battlegroup.

Slowly, the 7 Cruisers and 12 Frigates of the Turian Homefleet divert off its course to return to the primary perimeter. Meanwhile, the Dreadnought Infinity and Diligence provide cover fire toward the incoming pursuing Reapers.

Suddenly, the Dreadnought Diligence is consumed by fire.

"What the hell happened? Diligence do you copy?" Coronati yelled in horror.

"Sir! Enemy Capital Ships broke through Omega battle group and are hamming our position. Our left rear is collapsing!" The first officer of the Infinity replied.

"Release all fighters to harass the Reapers. Divert battle group Theta to cover left rear!"

"Sir, that would leave our right rear exposed!"

"Just do it or our whole perimeter would collapse!" Coronati yelled. However, deep down, Coronati knows that the attack on the left rear was just the feint for the Reapers to expose another opening in the remaining Turian home fleet cluster. With the right rear exposed, the Reapers will have no trouble to flank the entire Turian fleet. 'Good thing the forward battle group has been recalled.' Coronati thought to himself.

Suddenly, the bridge of the Infinity shook violently and knocked everyone off their feet.

"Status! Report!" Coronati, now with blood near his forehead, yelled on top of his lungs.

"Sir, tens of Reaper Destroyers flanked us through our exposed right rear. We were hit… and we one of the lucky ones to survive. 5 Cruisers and 10 Frigates were destroyed by the sudden attack." The first officer replied, while coughing blood.

"Damn it, status report on the Infinity!"

"Sever hull breach from Sector 2 to Sector 7, major armor hull failure, primary propulsion and primary reactor offline. Secondary reactor currently working but major computing systems are now offline. Sir, we are dead in the water." The first officer replied.

"Is the communication still online?" Coronati asked.

"Yes sir, communication still online sir." The first officer replied, as the Comm officer was killed by the impact.

"Good, then tell all Frigates of the Primary Alpha battle group to divert off course and engage the Reaper Destroyers. Tell remaining Cruisers to concentrate fire on any target from sector 3-5 to sector 3-7."

"Roger that sir." The first officer quickly transmitted the information to nearby Turian naval ships.

"Comm, give me access to all speakers." Coronati yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Crews of the Infinity, this is Admiral Coronati speaking. For days we battled against the rage of the Reapers to defend our homeland, and for days we prevailed. However, now it's the time for us to go. The Infinity is currently damaged beyond repair, and thus I order all personnel to evacuate from the ship immediately. It has been my greatest honor to serve and fight alongside with you all, and now you all must carry on the fight. Evacuate from the ship, this is a direct order, Coronati out."

The first officer immediately asked Coronati, "Sir, what is our next plan of action?"

Calmly, without a single sweat, "We will have all personnel to evacuate from the ship, then we will put recall the Cruisers to stay behind the Infinity. We will be the shield to cover our brothers in arms."

With a single salute, the rest of the bridge crew sat down and start to navigate the crippled ship.

Then suddenly, the computers on the Infinity started alarming.

"Report! Another Reaper hit?" Coronati roared.

"No sir, but we are detecting strange gravitational space time anomalies on sector 3-4. This is something we never seen before." The first officer yelled.

"My god, is this another of the Reaper's tricks?" Coronati could only watch helplessly.

From the edge of space, Coronati could only saw the dark space to from an unusual disk pattern, before suddenly a blue disc opened from from the anomaly. Then very soon, the same thing happened again, and again, and again. Until there are tens of the blue discs. However, what surprised Coronati the most was that ships emerged from the discs. Elegant, strange, and magnificent ships appeared from the blue discs.

Coronati couldn't believe his eyes, tens of ships, in various sizes, just appeared from nowhere. And most importantly, the size of these ships. One of them speaks about pure supremacy and power, overshadowing even the great Citadel itself.

"By the spirits… what is that thing." Coronati pointed at the screen.

"Unknown sir." The first officer's jaw dropped.

The Reaper forces, recognizing the unknown ships as the Forerunner marking, simply retreated from the Palaven system. Nearly 300 Reaper Capital ships and 400 Reaper Destroyers left their original courses and turned around to the mass relay.

The Forerunner forces, however, didn't just let Reapers escape away so easily. Concentrated fire of hard light and laser beamed through the war torn space of Palaven, instantly gutting countless Reapers in the process.

Near the mass relay, the Forerunner carrier emerged from the empty void of slipspace and deployed hundreds of Forerunner fighters. The mass concentrated fire of the fighters immediately overwhelmed any Reapers in the vicinity. Shreds of the Reapers major hull scattered around the mass relay. The few hundred remaining Reapers were only able to use its fallen comrade as shields before escaping to the mass relay.

Coronati still cannot believe his own eyes, for what he had just witness is beyond anything even in his imagination. However, the bigger question remaining is how will these forces deal with the already crippled Turian navy. With power than can demolish Reapers like childs play, the Turian navy wouldn't stand a single chance.

"Sir, the leading ship is hailing us!" The first officer yelled.

"Patch it through."

There was a moment of static due to the malfunctioning computing systems onboard the Infinity, then the communication line became very clear.

"This is the Forerunner Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, supreme leader of Forerunner military forces, and the current commander of this fleet. Am I speaking with the Turian Admiral Coronati?"

Coronati was calculating all of the different circumstances in his mind, "This is Admiral Coronati, commander of the Turian home fleet."

"Good, the Forerunners, under an act of good faith for the Turian Councilor, Quentius, had come here to extract Primarch Fedorian for the upcoming war summit. If you do not believe me, here is the councilor himself."

Coronati don't know if he should trust these Forerunners or not, but regardless, what choices does he have? "May I speak to Councilor Quentius?"

"As you wish." Came the deep baritone voice.

There was a moment of static then everything resumed. "Admiral Coronati, this is Councilor Quentius, it's good to hear from you again."

"Councillor, are you on one of these Forerunner ships?" Coronati quickly questioned, trying to see if Quentius might be held hostage by the Forerunners.

"Coronati, I am currently on the Citadel itself, but the marvelous technology of the Forerunners allowed me to have direct communication with you by combining the Quantum Entanglement Communications of ours with the Forerunner superluminal communication systems. Regardless, Coronati, do you know where is Primarch Fedorian?"

Admiral Coronati sighed in a small relief, "Sir, the Primarch is on the moon of Menae, however I believe there is still heavy ground fighting on the moon itself."

Then it was the Forerunner voice again, "There are no concerns Turian, the Forerunners will assist in the extraction of the Primarch. For now, the Forerunner fleet will protect Palaven."

Despite having minimum interaction with this Forerunner, there are now nothing Coronati can do now, "Very well, on behalf of the Turian forces of Palaven, we thank you for your actions."

* * *

"The Forerunners are just miracles." Exclaimed Liara.

"Yeah, they sure know how to destroy Reapers." Kaidan remarked.

"10 Seconds!" Cortez yelled.

"Let's get ready people!" Shepard yelled, "Even though most of the Reaper ships are gone, thanks to the Forerunners, we still have heavy ground troops on Menae. The Hierarchy asked us to extract Primarch Fedorian, while the Forerunners will assist nearby battles."

The Kodiak shuttle touched down on the moon, and Shepard sprunged himself into the battle.

Even with the Reaper's air superiority gone, the Turian ground forces are still unable to push back the overwhelming numbers of the Reaper forces.

"Watch out!" As Kaidan sprayed his avenger to one of the incoming Reaper Cannibals.

"Take cover! Kaidan and Liara, use your biotics to push these Reapers back. We need to reach to the commanding post of this place!" Shepard yelled.

As Liara and Kaidan concentrated on their biotic attacks, Shepard rolled to the exposed flank and suppressed any nearby Reaper ground troops.

"Clear! Let's move." Shepard yelled.

Shepard walked pass an empty air field, with dozens of Turian soldier bodies.

"By the goddess." Liara said with a depressed face.

"Commander Shepard! Over here!"

Shepard turned around to find a Turian Vanguard, and behind him, an entrance to the rag tagged Turian command post.

"Major Locke, get your men to the right flank, cover the rear and ensure all Reapers are dead!" The Turian in a crimson red armor said.

"Sir."

"Sergeant Boldfort, take your men to the elevated hill up there. Set up a defensive position for that choke point and stop the movement of all Reaper forces around that area. We will separate the Reapers one piece at a time."

"Sir yes sir." One of the nearby Turian gave a salute and left.

"General!" Shepard interrupted the crimson figure.

"Ahh, Commander Shepard, heard you were coming but didn't believe it. General Corinthus."

"General, I'm here tasked by the Council to extract Primarch Fedorian."

The Turian General stopped for a second, "Primarch Fedorian is dead. He was shot down in his shuttle as he was trying to leave the moon." There was a lingering sense of sadness.

"That complicates things." There was an awkward pause before suddenly a few of the Vanguards dropped dead.

"Sniper! Six O'clock!" One of the sharpshooters of the Turian forces yelled before he was cut off.

"It's the Marauders! Can't believe Reapers can incorporate snipers." General Corinthus yelled.

Then there was the familiar sounds of a piercing gunshots, and the sniper marauders dropped dead.

"Keeping me sharpe. Check the wounded now!"

Shepard immediately recognized that voice, and so did Liara and Kaidan.

"Shepard! It's damn good to see you again." Came the familiar voice of Garrus Vakarian.

"Garrus!" Both Shepard and Garrus quickly came together and shared a fairly needed hug.

"You're not dead." Shepard remarked.

"Well you know I'm hard… to kill." Garrus gave sHepard a small wink.

"What are you doing here? Garrus?"

"You know… advising." Garrus shared an uneasy look, "And good to see you, Kaidan, and Liara."

General Corinthus wasted no time to cut them off, "Vakarian, sir! Didn't see you arrive. Anyway, Commander Shepard, the new Primarch assigned by the Turian Command is Turian Victus. Those new ships up there brought us back the communication we needed dearly."  
"Ahh, I was fighting with him this morning." Garrus concluded, "Lifelong military, good results, popular with troops, just not so popular with Command."

"Regardless, we need to get him extracted now." Shepard turned to the Turian General.

"Incoming!" One of the Turian vanguard suddenly yelled.

There was a huge explosion, a suddenly the Command post is getting swarmed by Reaper Cannibals, Husks, Marauders, and most importantly, Brutes.

"Hold the line!" A group of Turian soldiers yelled, while standing in tight formation in an attempt to extinguish the incoming Reapers. However, the Reaper ground forces simply broke through the Turian fire. One of the brutes charged at the Turian formation and unleashed its deadly close range combat, killing every nearby Turian soldier.

General Corinthus immediately draw out his pistol and begun to fire at the Reaper forces, same with Shepard and Garrus. However, the limited fire from them served only to attract more Reaper forces.

"Enemy Harvester! Look out!" Liara exclaimed.

Five huge Harvesters broke their standard formation and started to strafe the entire command center.

"Take cover!" Garrus yelled, however, that was already too late. The machine gun fire from the five Harvesters took out many of the Turian soldiers in combat, and paved the way for the Reaper ground forces to overwhelm the remaining survivor.

"We cannot lose this command post." Corinthus yelled while coughing up blood, as he was wounded by the Harvester strafing run, "All units! Take cover and take out as many Reapers as you can. Hold the line!"

However, Turian Discipline, no matter how strong, can only do so much against overwhelming firepower. Turians after Turians went down from the constant pounding from the Reapers forces.

"Liara and Kaidan, use your biotics to push those guys back. Garrus, we will flank them on the right!" Shepard yelled.

"Got it." From a unified voice of Kaidan, Liara and Garrus.

Together, the concentrated attack of biotics and gunfire were able to slow down the incoming Reaper forces by a bit, but not before Shepard noticed a few charging Brutes heading his way.

A brute is the Reaper version of mixing a Krogan's strength with the tactical mind of a Marauder, this deadly combination is the nightmare for anyone in the field.

Shepard emptied his Avenger at the incoming Brute until it started to overheat, but even by that, the Brutes are still charging at Shepard's position.

However, sudden explosions around the field suddenly caught the attention of all the Reapers nearby. The Brutes turned their head at the source of the explosion and were surprised to find figures almost as tall as themselves.

Shepard could only sigh in a sense of relief from the Forerunner reinforcements.

Living for Bravery simply looked at the Brute and raised his light rifle. The light rifle is an standard Forerunner infantry design, as it can accelerate and focus hard lights to a singular blast.

The orange streak of focused hardlight impacted upon lead brute. Without even time to react, the Brute could only see itself burning from the intense temperature of the focused hardlight.

With a singular Brute cut down from only one shot of the light rifle, the rest of the Reaper forces immediately changed its vector and charged at the Forerunners.

For Living for Bravery, time simply slowed down as the enemy charged at him, and same with all other Forerunner warriors.

Activation of the light sword, front foot, slash right, roll, deploy pulse grenade at left rear direction, thrust light sword to cannibals, enter close quarter combat with Brute, dodge first attack, block second attack, uppercut slash from torso to head, and take out head when coming down.

All of those thought process happened in a millisecond and Living for Bravery sprung into action. Similar to Living for Bravery, the rest of the Forerunners communicated and deployed into their field of area as well. It was one synchronized and unified battle action and in a few seconds, all of the different Reapers are cut down by the Forerunner forces.

"By the spirits… such combat prowess…" Garrus couldn't possibly finish his statement.

Living for Bravery turned to Commander Shepard, "Commander, we must extract the Primarch quickly, Reaper forces had enmass a large amount of reinforcement and we must get back to fleet quickly."

Shepard gave a confirmed nod and quickly signaled the rest of his squad to extract the Primarch.

Living for Bravery, signaled other Forerunners to attack other areas with concentrated Reaper forces. After all, the job of the Forerunners, is to protect the lives of the organics.

* * *

Espionage 1

Hayley looked out at the windows of the SSV Tai Shan at the massive installation constructed by the Forerunners. The SSV Tai Shan, along with the rest of the second fleet, are stationed near the new Forerunner installation, Outer Heaven.

The Outer Heaven will serve as the new command post for the Forerunner military, but it will also provide a sector for refugee service and Alliance military service. The massive installation looks like a giant octopus, as it has eight arms stretched out from its center. And most curiously, the center of this installation is a large asteroid, serving as the provider of the raw resources.

In less than 2 weeks, the Forerunners were able to complete an installation near the size of five Citadels with no help from any other species. 'Only two weeks… imagine the production power of these Forerunners during their full height.' Hayley thought to herself.

However, the Forerunner is only an ally. Not a friend, but an ally in the time of the crisis. For the Alliance to be independent and become a universal superpower after this war, Alliance must be able to get hold of the Forerunner technology.

'Cerberus can do all they want with those Reaper technology, but Forerunner technology, is the way to dominate.' Hayley thought, while looking at her own reflection.

Not wasting a single second, Hayley sent an information package to Captain Yuan of SSV Philadelphia.

The exact of location of Outer Heaven was never revealed to anyone in the System Alliance except for Admiral Hackett. Of course, Admiral Hackett, in promise with the Forerunners, only secretly shared the approximate location of Outer Heaven to a few top ranking loyal Alliance officials, and that includes the Alliance Intelligence.

Cerberus is costing the System Alliance too many resources, it will simply be better for Cerberus to make direct enemy with the Forerunners.

Captain Yuan is just one of the few traitors still breathing in the System Alliance.

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
